Yumeiro Patissière Sentimentale!
by catangels4
Summary: La saison 2 se finit en nous disant que Henri-sensei à un nouveau projet et que Ichigo et Makoto s'avoue leurs sentiments avant de filer,poursuivis par Miya et Johnny! Mais...Et la suite?Je me propose de vous en créer une! Le prologue expliqueras tout
1. Prologue!

Prologue : Ichigo, Makoto et Lemon se rendent à Londres pour le nouveau projet d'Henri-sensei. Une fois arrivé, ils découvrent que l'équipe Ichigo comportera un nouveau membre : il s'agit d'Alex Lucas !

Très beau, sympathique et extrêmement doué, ce jeune homme reste néanmoins mystérieux et assez solitaire. De plus il semble très bien connaitre Henri-sensei et n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier ! Qui est-il vraiment ? Quel secret cache-il et quels souvenirs amers viennent le hanter ?

Et avec ça, Miya et Johnny débarquent à Londres, bien décidé à conquérir les cœurs de Makoto et Ichigo ! Les deux amoureux ne semblent pas pouvoir vivre tranquillement leurs idylles tant que ses deux-là les colleront ! Mais comment se débarrasser de deux amoureux transis ?

Avec tout ça, parviendront-ils à gérer leur nouvelle pâtisserie ? Heureusement, la magie des Sweets Spirits est là !


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome Londres!

Chapitre 1 : _Welcome ! Londres !_

Ichigo parvint à ouvrir un œil, encore à moitié endormie, et se demanda où elle était. Elle regarda à droite. A travers un petit hublot, elle pouvait distinguer le ciel encre, décoré d'étoiles scintillantes. Elle était dans un avion. Ah ? Ah. Et pourquoi était-elle dans un avion ? Lentement, ses souvenirs revinrent. Henri-sensei l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il comptait créer un autre Jardin de Marie à Londres et qu'il espérait pouvoir compter sur eux. Rumi-chan et les autres avaient acceptés de faire tourner le « _Rêve couleur_ » le temps de leur absence et le lendemain soir, l'équipe Ichigo embarquée dans un avion en direction de Londres. Bon. Maintenant la question était : qu'est ce qui l'avait réveillée ? Sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vira au rouge coquelicot. A deux centimètres de son visage, Kashino dormait tranquillement, un bras sur la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était très mal à l'aise et essayait de retirer son bras. Le jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil et la tint un peu plus fort. De plus en plus rouge, Ichigo chercha Lemon des yeux, espérant de l'aide. Celle-ci dormait tranquillement, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de la situation de son sempai.

-_Aah mais pourquoi ça n'arrive que à moi ce genre de choses ?_pensa-elle en regardant le chocolatier dormir

Doucement, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux blond et se dit que endormi, Kashino semblait beaucoup plus paisible. Presque fragile. Avec un sourire doux, la jeune fille posa sa tête contre celle du garçon et se rendormis.

-Ichigo-sempai ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Ichigo-sempai !

-Hey on se réveille marmotte !

Ichigo ouvrit un œil et vit Lemon qui se tenait devant elle en s'efforçant avec désespoir de la réveiller.

-Oh ? Bonjour Lemon-chan…marmonna la jeune fille

-Ichigo-sempai nous devons descendre ! L'avion s'est posé, on est arrivés. Répéta la blonde

-Et si tu pouvais me lâcher ça serait sympa. Dit à son tour Makoto, une note d'impatience dans la voix

C'est seulement après avoir entendu ça que Ichigo remarqua qu'elle avait la tête nichée dans le cou du jeune homme et qu'elle le tenait par la chemise.

-Ah ! Désolé, désolé, vraiment ! s'exclama-elle en s'éloignant rapidement, rouge

Le chocolatier soupira et se leva, imiter par la brune. Les trois Japonais descendirent de l'avion et allèrent récupérer leurs bagages. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport, découvrant Londres. Partout, des gens se pressaient, riaient, criaient, vivaient….Un New York en miniature et en moins bondés !

-L'appartement où nous allons loger ne se trouve pas loin, nous allons nous y rendre à pied.décida Makoto en consultant un plan de la ville

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route. Ichigo poussait des cris d'extase à chaques pâtisseries qu'ils croisaient tandis que les deux autres avaient pris la décision de faire comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans l'immeuble contenant leur résidence. Le concierge les examina attentivement avant de leurs tendre les clés et de disparaitre dans sa loge. Les pâtissiers montèrent trois étages, portant valises à bout de bras. Finalement ils franchirent le seuil du palier de leur appartement.

-Ouf ! Enfin !souffla Ichigo en essayant de reprendre son souffle

-Installons-nous tout de suite, ce seras Lemon

Les deux autres acceptèrent et ils commencèrent le partage des chambres.

Ichigo posa sa valise sur le lit et l'ouvrit en se promettant de prendre moins de choses la prochaine fois !

-Ichigo nous revoilà !s'exclama une petite boule de lumière rose en entrant dans la pièce

-Vanilla ? Mais ? Où étais-tu ?demanda la jeune fille, étonnée

-Nous avions reçu un appel du Royaume des Pâtisseries !expliqua la fée en se posant sur la table de nuit. Londres est vraiment superbe ! Vous comptez visiter ?

-Evidemment ! J'ai la fermer intention de goûter toutes les pâtisseries de cette ville ! s'exclama la brune, pleine de détermination

-Je suppose que quand il s'agit de pâtisseries on peut te faire Vanilla

-Ichigo-sempai viens-vite ! Henri-sensei veut nous parler !cria Lemon de puis le salon

To be continued…..

NdA : Voilà le premier chapitre ! Des commentaires ? Suggestions ? Tomates à me lancer (la dernière option est facultative !) ?


	3. Chapter 2:Hein? Un nouveau membre!

Chapitre 2 : _Hein ? Un nouveau membre ?_

-Ichigo-sempai viens vite ! Henri-sensei veut nous parler !cria Lemon depuis le salon

En entendant ça, Ichigo se précipita dans la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière, étonnant Vanilla.

-Henri-sensei !s'exclama la jeune fille en bousculant Makoto et Lemon pour pouvoir voir l'écran d'ordinateur où s'affichait le visage du pâtissier

-Bonjour Ichigo et bienvenue à Londres ! salua celui-ci

-Merci beaucoup Henri-sensei ! Cette ville est vraiment superbe ! dit Ichigo

Le sourire éblouissant qu'elle adressa au français ne plut pas beaucoup à Makoto qui se rapprocha d'elle dans un élan de possessivité, ce que Lemon ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle sourit avec malice.

-Entrons tout de suite dans le vif du Henri-sensei. Vous savez que je vous est appelé à Londres car je veux y créer un deuxième Jardin de Marie. Eh bien j'aimerais que vous soyez en charge d'une autre pâtisserie, en plus de celle que vous tenez au Japon, mais pas la même. A vous de créer un nouveaux magasin unique.

-Hum ! Comptez sur nous Henri-sensei nous allons faire de notre mieux !répondis Ichigo, enthousiaste

-Je sais que vous êtes tous les trois digne de le français en lui souriant. Au fait, en parlant de trois, vous compterez un nouveau membre parmi vous ! Il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Bien je dois vous laisser, à très bientôt équipe Ichigo !

-Attendez ! Comment ça un nouveau men….commença Makoto

Trop tard l'écran était devenu entièrement noir. Quelques minutes de silence suivirent. Finalement Ichigo frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

-Un nouveau membre avec nous ! C'est vraiment génial !s'exclama-elle

-Oui ! Déjà rien que pour la gestion de notre nouvelle pâtisserie, une main de plus ne sera pas de trop ! Pour moi, il tombe vraiment bien ! dit Lemon en hochant la tête

-Hé dites, à votre avis est ce qu'il ou elle aura une Fée de la Pâtisserie ?demanda Mint

-Je ne sais pas, nous verrons bien à son arrivé.répondit Vanilla en se posant sur l'épaule de sa partenaire

Au moment même où elle finissait sa phrase ils attendirent un énorme vacarme de l'autre côté de la porte suivit de « Aïe aïe aïe ! Ça fait mal ! ». Surpris ils allèrent voir dans le couloir. Au milieu d'une ou deux valises renversées, se tenait un jeune homme assis en train de se frotter le crâne en marmonnant.

-Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blesser ?demanda Lemon en s'agenouillant face à lui

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant de grandes prunelles d'un noir velours sur lesquels une ou deux mèches noirs aux reflets bleutés tombaient.

-Ah non c'est bon merci ! J'ai juste glissé sur quelque chose mais rien de -il en souriant à la blonde

Ichigo pensa qu'il était très beau et qu'il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un sans pouvoir dire qui. C'était frustrant !

-Je m'appelle Kashino Makoto, la fille brune s'appelle Amano Ichigo et la blonde est Lemon Yamagishi .présenta le chocolatier en tendant une main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever

-Ah c'est vous ? Enchanté de vous connaitre ! Je suis Alex Lucas, le nouveau membre de l'équipe Ichigo !se présenta à son tour Alex en leurs offrant un superbe sourire

-Viens allons t'installer tout de Lemon en attrapant une des valises tombaient au sol

-Ah merci !remercia le concerné en prenant l'autre

Les quatre adolescent rentrèrent dans l'appartement et mirent les affaires de leur nouveau membre dans la chambre restante. Les petites Fées des Pâtisseries volèrent devant son visage à plusieurs reprisent mais il ne semblait pas les voir.

-_Alors il n'a pas encore de Sweets Spirits ?_pensa Ichigo, surprise

-Bien ! Et maintenant, pour fêter nôtre rencontre, que diriez-vous que je vous prépare quelques pâtisseries ?proposa Alex

-Oh oui avec plaisir !accepta immédiatement Ichigo en sautillant sur place sous le coup de la joie

-Avec plaisir, je suis curieuse de te voir à l'œ à son tour Lemon

-Très bien ! Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !dit Makoto avec un air de défi amical

Alex leur fit un sourire éblouissant et alla dans la cuisine, suivit de près par les autres qui s'assirent à la table, curieux. Le jeune homme rassembla les ingrédients dont il avait besoin, retroussa ses manches et commença.

Les trois autres ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs regards de celui-ci, comme hypnotisés. Il était purement et simplement superbe et impressionnant à voir. Ses gestes étaient épris d'une grâce naturelle. Aucuns mouvements n'étaient gaspillés et tous étaient d'une précision extrême. « Magnifique » était le premier mot qui leurs venait à l'esprit alors qu'ils le regardaient. Et l'impression de déjà-vu était également renforcée sans qu'ils puissent toutefois dirent de qui il s'agissait.

-Désolé pour l'attente !dit Alex au bout d'un moment en posant des assiettes devant eux

-Woâh….C'est Ichigo

Devant eux se tenait de magnifiques gâteaux pourpres décorés de cerises, framboises, fraises et autres. On voyait également un coulis dessus. Le tout était dans des tons vifs mais avec néanmoins une certaine douceur.

-Je vous en prie goûtez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !dit le jeune homme en souriant

-Bon appétit !s'exclama Ichigo en prenant une cuillérée du gâteau qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche, imiter par les autres

Makoto et Lemon mâchèrent lentement avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux, stupéfaits.

-Ce-c'est….dit Lemon

-Le gâteau au cassis fond dans ma bouche ! Et les petits morceaux de mûres à l'intérieur ajoutent une note croquante en plus des fraises, framboises et myrtilles ! s'exclama Ichigo, un sourire rayonnant de bonheur sur son visage

-Il y a aussi….du chocolat dans le gâteau au cassis !intervint Makoto en regardant la pâtisserie. C'est du chocolat amer mais il est très crémeux et le goût est subtil

-Le coulis de groseilles est tiède et ajoute une autre note à la légère acidité !dit à son tour Lemon, souriant elle aussi

-C'est comme si on mangeait de la passion ! Je ne m'en lasse pas !reprit Ichigo en mangeant un autre morceau

-Le thème est justement la doucement Alex. Ce gâteau s'appelle « Passion acidulée ».

-C'est vraiment incroyable Alex ! Cette pâtisserie est vraiment divine !s'exclama la blonde

-Oui ! Je n'avais rien goûté de tel ! Tes compétences vont vraiment nous être utiles !complimenta également le chocolatier

-Ah ! Ah ! Merci tout le monde c'est vraiment gentil de votre part !remercia le jeune homme visiblement gêné par tant de compliment. Et vous alors ? Quels sont vos spécialités ?demanda-il en s'asseyant

-Eh bien Kashino est imbattable en ce qui concerne le chocolat, Lemon-chan à pour spécialité la tarte aux fruits et quant à moi j'ai créé une tarte aux fraises à partir de celle que me faisait ma grand-mère ! Je l'ais appeler « Sourire de L'Ange ».expliqua Ichigo

-Hé c'est impressionnant ça aussi ! Chacun à son domaine de prédilection et arrive à tous les harmonisés dans une même pâtisserie !fit remarquer Alex avec un air rêveur

-C'est vrai ! Mais après tout une pâtisserie est aussi un endroit où l'on se retrouve !dit à son tour Ichigo

Les trois autres sourirent, imités par les fées de la pâtisserie. Ils terminèrent leurs gâteaux avant de ranger la cuisine. Puis Lemon proposa d'aller voir le nouveau Jardin de Marie, histoire de faire un peu de repérage.

-Excellente idée ! Peut-être même que l'on verra Henri-sensei !dit Ichigo avec enthousiasme

Makoto fit la moue et remarqua que le visage d'Alex s'était ridé pendant une seule seconde avant de reprendre son expression d'avant. Mais il mit vite se détail de côté quand Ichigo lui attrapa le bras en disant « allons-y ! Allons-y ! ». Les quatre amis sortirent donc dans les rues de Londres, les Sweets Spirits sur les talons.

To be continued !

N.d.A :Remarques et commentaires à faires ? N'hésitez pas hein !


	4. Chapter 3:Nouvelle Pâtisserie!

Chapitre 3 : _Nouveau Jardin de Marie ! Nouvelle Pâtisserie !_

Les quatre amis marchaient donc dans les rues de Londres, les Fées des Pâtisseries sur les talons. Fidèle à elle-même, Ichigo courait partout et poussaient des cris à chaque pâtisserie qu'elle croisait, obligeant Makoto à lui courir après en râlant, sous les yeux étonnés d'Alex qui n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Ichigo semble toujours enthousiasme quand on parle de gâteaux !fit il remarquer à Lemon

-Hum ! Mais je crois que c'est aussi grâce à son amour des pâtisseries qu'elle est une pâtissière si douée…dit la blonde en suivant la concernée des yeux

-Hé regardez tout le monde ! J'ai trouvé des mini-beignets absolument délicieux !leur cria Ichigo en courant vers eux, beignets en main, suivit du chocolatier qui commençait à fatiguer

-Arrête de te promener dans tous les coins sans nous prévenir ! Tu vas finir par te perdre !rabroua celui-ci dès qu'il eut repris son souffle

-Mais toutes ces pâtisseries ont l'air tellement délicieuses !répliqua la brune en mettant un beignet rose dans sa bouche

-Je suis bien de ton avis !dit Alex en lui piquant un beignet qu'il fourra dans sa bouche

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et Makoto attrapa la main de la brune pour l'obliger à rester près d'eux, surtout de lui en l'occurrence.

-Au fait est ce que vous savez où se trouve le Jardin de Marie ?demanda Ichigo au bout de quelques minutes

-Oui je le sais ! On ne vous a rien dit ?s'étonna Alex

-Non. Henri-sensei nous as juste demandé de venir à Londres pour son nouveau projet et il nous a également annoncé que tu nous rejoindrais. C'est tout.répondit Lemon

-Franchement…murmura Alex comme pour lui-même. Suivez-moi alors je vais vous guider ! Et restez groupez il y a du -il en leurs faisant signe de le suivre

Ils traversèrent plusieurs carrefour avant de prendre un métro qui se trouvait être bondé de monde. Par chance ils parvinrent à trouver trois places assises. Alex et Lemon s'assirent chacun sur un siège tandis qu'Ichigo s'asseyait sur les genoux de Makoto, les joues légèrement rose.

-Pourvu que le voyage ne soit pas trop long : tu es lourde !lui souffla le chocolatier à l'oreille

-Lourde ? Comment ça ?s'insurgea la jeune fille. Kashino tu es malpoli !ajouta-t-elle, les joues gonflées, en tournant la tête

Le chocolatier sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Le reste du trajet en métro se passa dans le silence. Lemon lisait un magazine par-dessus l'épaule de Alex tandis que Ichigo somnolaient sur le torse de Makoto qui regardait dans le vide. Finalement ils durent descendre. Une fois sur le quai, Alex leurs expliqua qu'ils allaient faire le reste du trajet à pieds. Une fois dehors, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait nettement moins de monde qu'en ville ! Soulagés de pouvoir marcher sans se faire écraser ils reprirent leur chemin, les Sweets Spirits voletant à leurs cotés.

-He à votre avis à quoi ressemble le nouveau Jardin de Marie ?demanda Ichigo

-Je ne sais pas, nous verrons bien.répondit Lemon en lui souriant

-Vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre : nous sommes arrivé Alex en désignant quelque chose du doigt

En effet ils purent voir une grande horloge et un mur en pierre blanches. Derrière, on distinguer des toits colorés. Aucun doute : il s'agissait bel et bien du nouveau Jardin de Marie ! Aussitôt, ils accélérèrent le pas, sauf Alex qui ne semblait pas particulièrement presser d'arrivé.

-Woâh super ! C'est encore plus beau que le Jardin de Marie au Japon !souffla Ichigo, impressionnée, approuvée par les autres

-Ah je vois que vous êtes tous présent ! C'est parfait !fit une voix féminine qui ne leurs était pas inconnu

Ils se retournèrent et reconnurent la femme qui se tenait face à eux : la secrétaire de Henri-sensei !

-Tout le monde, bienvenue au Jardin de Marie de Londres ! dit la femme en écartant légèrement les bras

-Où se trouve Henri-sensei ?demanda Ichigo en le cherchant des yeux

-Henri-sensei ne peut vous voir aujourd'hui. Mais ne vous inquiétez vous le rencontrerez bien assez tôt ! les informa la femme. Maintenant suivez-moi, je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre nouvelle pâ elle en commençant à marcher

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent et la suivirent. Ils traversaient une rue bordée de pâtisseries encore fermées pour finalement s'arrêter devant une.

-Voilà ! A partir de maintenant, vous gérerez cette pâtisserie ! Tâchez d'en faire un magasin où les gens sortiront heureux !dit la femme avant de repartir

-Mais…Ca à l'air immense ! Pourrons-nous vraiment nous occuper de cet endroit seul ?lui demanda Ichigo

Mais la femme se trouvait déjà loin d'eux ! Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Finalement Alex se décida à briser le silence en leurs proposant d'entrer pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ils mirent tous une main sur la poignée et poussèrent. En voyant l'intérieur, ils retinrent leur souffle.

-C'est vraiment grand…fit remarquer Vanilla en entrant, suivit des autres fées

-Hum ! Comment allons-nous gérer cet endroit à nous quatre ?demanda de nouveau Ichigo en regardant le magasin

-Nous nous débrouillerons à nôtre manière comme nous l'avons toujours fait ! répondit Makoto en entrant, suivis de Lemon et Alex

-C'est vrai Ichigo-sempai ! Nous nous sommes toujours sortis des impasses jusqu'à maintenant ! Pourquoi ça changerais maintenant ?fit remarquer Lemon avec un air de combattant au visage

-D'autant plus que nous avons un renfort supplé le chocolatier en désignant Alex

-Oui ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo ! Nous allons y arriver ! Peut-importe les obstacles !dit à son tour le jeune homme en souriant

-Tout le monde…murmura la brune en les regardant à tour de rôle. Vous avez raison ! Je suis idiote de m'inquiéter ! Ensemble nous y arriverons !ajouta elle en mettant son poing fermé en l'air, bientôt imité par tous les autres

Ils visitèrent le reste de la pâtisserie qui comportait également un étage et un jardin. Puis ils allèrent dans la cuisine et s'assirent autour d'une table.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons pour créer le magasin mais autant commencer à réfléchir dès maintenant. L'un d'entre vous à des idées ?demanda le chocolatier en croisant les bras

-Eh bien…. Le « rêve couleur » est une pâtisserie bâtis en forme de chalet, nous devons donc trouver une autre idée…rappela Ichigo en mettant un doigt sur son menton

-« Rêve couleur » ?demanda Alex en sourcillant, perplexe

-C'est le nom de la pâtisserie que nous tenons au Lemon

-Ah d'accord ! C'est joli comme nom !dit le jeune homme

-Pour en revenir au sujet : nous avons un étage et un jardin. Il faut les exploiter au maximum. Mais comment ?demanda Makoto

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent. Minutes où humains et fées réfléchissaient intensément, sans remarquer les deux grands yeux violet qui brillaient dans un recoin sombre.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée !s'exclama finalement Alex

Sans rien dire de plus, il sorti un carnet et des crayons de ses poches et commença à gribouiller, créant une longue attente pour ses amis. Finalement il retourna la feuille pour leurs permettre de voir.

-Le rez-de-chaussée seras une pâtisserie « classiques » tandis que l'étage pourrait plus être comme une salle secondaire que l'on n'ouvrira que quand il y aura vraiment beaucoup de ça il à expliquer en montrant le schéma qu'il avait réalisé

-Hum…Comme ça cela évite le débordement… Ainsi il n'y a pas de risques d'oublier des clients en l'utilisant tout le temps et en même temps, les clients n'auront pas à attendre longtemps au cas où le rez-de-chaussée serait plein…réfléchi le blond, le menton dans une main. Oui, ça me semble une bonne idée !

-Et pour le design du magasin ? Tu as une idée ?demanda Lemon

-Eh bien je ne connais pas vraiment vos goûts…. Alors si vous pouviez m'en dire un peu plus….proposa Alex avec un sourire un peu gênée

-Personnellement j'aimerais une pâtisserie familiale où les gens entrent facilement et se sente ça Ichigo

-Quand à moins j'aime les endroits conviviaux, où l'on est à l'aise. En fait mes goûts sont un peu comme ceux d'Ichigo-sempai !dit à son tour la blonde en souriant à sa sempai

-Quand à moi j'ai pour ambition d'un endroit de première Makoto en hochant la tête avec satisfaction, imité par Chocolat

-Et toi Alex ? Quel genre de pâtisserie aimerais-tu ?demanda Ichigo, curieuse

-Eh bien… J'aimerais un endroit qui soigne le cœur des gens. Je veux que quand ils rentrent, ils se sentent un peu mieux et que nos pâtisseries leurs mettent du baume au cœur. Je veux soigner leurs peine, apaiser leurs colère ou leur tension, augmenté leurs joie avec mes pâtisseries.répondit le concerné avec un air rêveur sur le visage

-C'est un très beau rê Ichigo, approuver par Lemon

-C'est vrai !fit une voix féminine, les faisant sursauter. Les pâtisseries doivent aider les gens dans leurs sentiments !

-Que-Quoi ?demanda Makoto en regardant autour de lui

Une lumière violette apparut de nulle part, les éblouissant. Quand elle se dissipa enfin ils purent remarquer une petite chose sur la table, en face d'eux. Une petite fée aux yeux et aux cheveux violets pâles regardait Alex en souriant. Et ce qui étonna les trois Japonais, c'est que le jeune homme semblait la voir.

To be continued….

NdA : Bon normalement il ne doit pas y avoir de faute de frappe cette fois !


	5. Chapter 4:Sweets Spirits Gelée!

Chapitre 4 : _Sweets Spirits ! Gelée !_

Chapitre 4 : Alex avait donc le regard fixé sur la fée violette, un air totalement ahuri au visage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite chose ?souffla-il en approchant son visage pour mieux la voir

-Je suis Gelée, une Sweets Spirits !se présenta la concernée avec une petite révérence

-Une fée de la pâtisserie ? Alors elle existe pour de vrai ? Je pensais que ce n'étais qu'une légende !s'exclama le jeune homme. Mais Ichigo, Lemon, Makoto si vous la voyez ça veut dire que…

-Oui ! Nous avons chacun une Sweets Spirits avec nous !confirma la brune

Aussitôt les fées des pâtisseries vinrent se mettre aux côtés de leurs propriétaires avant de voler ver Gelée.

-Je suis Vanilla, la partenaire d' présenta Vanilla en s'inclinant un peu. Ravie de te rencontrer !

-Mon nom est Mint et je suis la fée de Lemon ! Enchanter, Gelée-sempai !dit Mint avec une petite révérence

-Quand à moi je m'appelle Chocolat et je suis la partenaire de Chocolat

-Contente de vous connaître !dit la fée violette, souriante

-Avec ton nom, je suppose que ta spécialité est la gelée !devina Vanilla

-La gelée et tous les desserts et gâteaux qui se mangent avec une cuillère !précisa Gelée en faisant apparaître une cuillère magique

-Elle est tellement mignonne !s'extasia Lemon, des étoiles dans les yeux

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'Alex puisse maintenant voir nos fées et Gelée ?demanda Ichigo, un peu perdue

-A partir du moment où une Sweets Spirits veut faire d'un humain son partenaire, celui-ci peut dès lors voir les fées des pâtisseries. La lumière que vous avez vue est une magie dont nous nous servons pour nous rendre visible aux yeux des la fée blonde en se mettant à hauteur du visage de la brune

-Alors ça veut dire que…commença Makoto

-Exact ! Alex, j'aimerais être ton partenaire !confirma Gelée en se tournant vers celui-ci

-Moi ?demanda le concerné en se désignant du doigt

-Oui ! Cela fait un bon moment que je t'observe et j'aime beaucoup tes pâtisseries ! Tu as du talent et de très bonnes idées ! Mais comme je ne connaissais pas tes ambitions je ne me suis pas montrer ! C'est en entendant ton rêve d'apporter du réconfort et de la chaleur aux gens que je me suis finalement décider ! Je veux t'aider à y parvenir ! Et à tes cotés je suis sûre que mon rêve de devenir Pâtissière à la Cour Royale deviendra réalité !expliqua Gelée en se mettant devant le visage du jeune homme. Alors Alex ? Tu acceptes ?

Celui-ci la regardait sans rien dire tandis que les autres retenaient leurs souffles dans l'attente de la réponse. Finalement, un beau sourire s'installa sur le visage d'Alex qui poussa doucement la fée sur son épaule

-Avec plaisir Gelée ! Nous sommes à présent partenaire ! dit-il finalement

-C'est génial ! Alex à maintenant une fée des pâtisseries avec lui !s'exclama Ichigo avec un petit cri de joie

Tous les autres sourirent. Au bout de quelques secondes, Makoto toussota pour capter leur attention.

-On devrait peut-être en revenir à nôtre problème -il

-C'est vrai : nous devons pensez au design de nôtre boutique !se rappela Ichigo en se frappant le front. Mais aucune bonne idée ne me vient…ajouta-elle au bout de quelques

-Commençons à voir les pâtisseries que nous servirons, ce sera un peu plus Lemon

-Très bien : les pâtisseries phares seront le « Sourire de l'Ange » de Ichigo, la « Tarte aux fruits » de Lemon, comme dans le « rêve couleur ». Ensuite on vendra également le gâteau « Passion acidulée de Alex ».décida le chocolatier

-Dit Alex-sempai, tu as créé d'autres pâtisseries ?demanda Lemon en se tournant vers celui-ci

-Oui, beaucoup ! J'ai toujours beaucoup d'idées et j'aime voir le résultat de mes expé-il

-Eh c'est super ! Que fais-tu général ?demanda Mint

-J'utilise beaucoup les fruits rouges et les baies ainsi que les fruits sauvages. J'aime leurs couleurs et leurs légères acidités ! Combinés à d'autres ingrédients, on peut obtenir des desserts et des pâtisseries vraiment délicieuses !répondit le jeune homme en souriant, assis sur un plan de travail

-Alors nous pourrons vendre quelques-unes de tes créations, en plus des autres pâtisseries un peu plus « classiques » ! Oui ça pourrait marcher ! déclara Ichigo, excité comme une petite fille

-C'est vrai. Mais nous devons aussi savoir qu'elles pâtisseries sont populaires pour le moment et lesquels sont le mieux vendus dans Londres ! Et pour ça il n'y a pas 36 solutions : il faut visiter !dit Alex

En entendant ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille brune se mirent à pétiller comme des feux d'artifices tandis qu'elle sautillait sur place, heureuse à l'idée de toutes les pâtisseries qu'elle allait voir, faisant soupirer les Sweets Spirits et Lemon.

-Nous devrions nous répartir les tâches pour avancer plus vite : Ichigo et moi chercherons les pâtisseries les plus en vogues et les mieux vendus, tandis qu'Alex et Lemon réfléchiront à un design chacun. Tous les soirs nous diront ce que nous aurons Makoto

-Hum ! C'est une bonne idée ! Et en combinant les idées neuves de chacun, je suis sûre que nous parviendrons à créer la plus belle des pâtisseries !approuva Alex, enthousiasme

-Alors c'est décider ! Tout le monde, en route pour le chemin de l'inspiration !s'exclama Ichigo en levant son poing fermer au ciel

-Oui !l'imitèrent les autres, ainsi que les fées des pâtisseries qui ne compter pas être en reste

Ils décidèrent de s'y mettre aussitôt, afin de pouvoir rapidement présenter quelque chose. Ichigo attrapa Makoto par le bras et partis aussitôt, sous les protestations un peu faible du chocolatier tandis que Alex et Lemon choisirent de se séparer pour trouver leurs inspirations. Les Sweets Spirits partirent avec leurs partenaires respectifs.

_Du côté de Makoto et Ichigo _: La jeune fille brune regardait partout autour d'elle, émerveillée.

-Woâh….Londres est tellement grandes !dit-elle

-C'est clair ! C'est comme un New York en miniature !approuva Vanilla, toute aussi heureuse

-Hey Ichigo ne t'éloigne pas. Tu vas te le blond en la rejoignant

-C'est bon, je ne suis plus une enfant !pesta Ichigo en gonflant les joues. Oh regarde ! Des churros !s'esxclama-elle en désignant un stand

Elle attrapa le bras du garçon et l'entraina avec elle. Commença alors une longue, longue et épuisante pour Makoto, chasse aux pâtisseries. Fidèle à elle-même, la jeune pâtissière mangeait de tout sans jamais se fatiguer ou se lasser. Le jeune homme suivait le mouvement, plus ou moins volontairement, en se demandant quand elle se fatiguerait enfin. Au bout d'une heure et demie environ ils atterrirent dans un parc. Ichigo s'empressa d'acheter des crêpes fourées et ils les mangèrent en marchant.

-Hum ! Le caramel encore chaud se marie tellement bien avec la crêpes et les tout petits morceaux de noix à l'intérieur ! C'est comme s'ils dansaient dans ma bouche !s'extasia-elle

-Franchement, tu es un vrai glouton le chocolatier avec un air résigné

-Ce n'est pas vrai !protesta la jeune fille en tournant la tête d'un air boudeur

Soudain, quelque chose fit « tilt » dans sa tête. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'appelait maintenant par son prénom. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il mangeait sa crêpe, l'air de rien. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, les joues rouges coquelicot. Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à battre la chamade ?

-Ichigo ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?demanda le chocolatier en avançant une main pour lui toucher l'épaule

-Si si tout va très bien ! Ne t'en fais pas !répondit aussitôt la brune en reculant d'un pas

Son pied glissa et elle partir en arrière, fermant les yeux. Le choc ne vint jamais. En revanche, elle sentait quelque chose autour de ses épaules et de sa taille. Quelque chose de chaud. Ainsi qu'un petit air chaud. En ouvrant les yeux, sa rougeur augmenta. Makoto l'avait retenu en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules et de ses hanches. Donc maintenant son visage se trouvait très près de celui de la jeune fille.

-Honnêtement…Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?râla le chocolatier

-D-Désolé, j'ai glissée…s'excusa platement Ichigo

Elle détourna le regard. Le souvenir de leur baiser au Japon et leur proximité n'arrangeait pas du tout la rougeur de ses joues, ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Le blond la remit sur ses pied et détourna les yeux, les joues également toutes rouges. Ichigo allez se remettre en route quand il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

-Qu'est ce qui il y a ?demanda la jeune fille en se retournant pour le regarder

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il commença à approcher son visage du sien. Ichigo reprit aussitôt sa couleur cerise.

To be continued….

NdA : Et ben oui va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre ! Je voulais préciser que j'ai créé Gelée en pensant à une de mes amies que j'aime beaucoup ! Mais comme son surnom ne correspondait pas à la spécialité de Gelée, j'ai décidé que ce serais une autre Sweets Spirits qui porterait ce nom !


	6. Chapter 5:Kiss et Rêves!

Chapitre 5 : _Kiss et Rêves !_

Il s'approchait donc d'elle, de plus en plus. En sentant le souffle du jeune homme sur son visage, Ichigo ferma les yeux et attendit, le cœur battant la chamade. Quand les lèvres chaudes du blond se posèrent sur les siennes, elle sentit un frisson électrique lui parcourir le corps.

_Du côté de Lemon :_

La jeune fille blonde soupira et s'affala un peu plus sur le banc où elle était assise. Décidemment, les bonnes idées ne se bousculaient pas dans sa tête ! Impossible de trouver quelque chose de bon... Elle se demandait où en était Alex. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il préférait être seul pour réfléchir au design de la boutique et, avant même que Lemon est le temps de donner une réponse, il avait disparue dans la masse grouillante de personnes pressées. Et elle avait terminée sur ce banc dans ce parc. Soupirant de nouveau, elle fit tournoyer son stylo dans sa main. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose ! La blonde observa distraitement Mint qui voletait en travers des feuilles d'arbres. Les couleurs chatoyantes mais délicates de ceux-ci retinrent son attention. Une idée commença alors à germer dans son esprit et elle s'empressa de commencer à dessiner. Quelques minutes plus tard elle relevait la tête en souriant. Ce n'était qu'un début mais ce n'était pas trop mal !

-Mint ! Viens ! J'ai commencé un design ! Quand pense-tu ?appela Lemon en tournant son carnet en direction de la petite fée verte

-Woâh ! C'est joli !dit Mint en observant le croquis

-Pour le moment c'est juste un brouillon mais avec les idées des autres, je suis sûre que l'on va arriver à quelque chose de super !

-C'est sûr ! Je me demande à quoi Alex et Gelée on pensés pour le design…

-Nous le verrons ce soir ! Pour le moment allons marcher un peu dans ce parc. Il a l'air très beau et je crois avoir vu de la menthe sauvage pas loin !

En disant ces mots, la jeune fille blonde s'était lever du banc et se mit à marcher, la petite fée à ses côtés.

_Du côté d'Alex :_

Le jeune homme tripota une de ses mèches ébène en regardant la feuille griffonner. Honnêtement, il avait du mal. Les idées, il en avait plein. Mais elles ne concordaient pas avec son rêve et celui des autres. Et c'était bien ça le problème ! Il marchait dans les rues bondaient, les yeux fixaient sur ses pieds.

-Alex ! Plutôt que de marcher sans but, pourquoi ne pas s'installer à un café ? On sera mieux pour réfléchir !proposa Gelée en volant près de son nez

-Hum…..Pourquoi pas ? accepta le jeune homme avec un petit sourire

Ils s'installèrent donc dans un café proche où il commanda un capuccino et une mousse au cassis. En attendant sa commande, il reprit son carnet et ses crayons. Gelée s'assit près de sa main et attendit. Quelques instants de silence passèrent. Finalement, le crayon retomba sur la table et le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Je ne trouve rien de bien…soupira-il

-Pourtant tu avais de très bonnes idées…dit Gelée en regardant les gribouillis

-Oui mais ce n'est pas simple parce que nous avons tous des rêves différents et ils ne se ressemblent pas forcé Alex en se redressant

Il se tût le temps que le serveur lui serve sa boisson et sa pâtisserie et repris :

-J'aimerais que les rêves de chacun soit présent, pour créer une ambiance et un design unique. Mais comme je te l'es dit ils sont de différents styles.

-Je comprends ! C'est important que tout soit bien harmonisé.

-Oui. Au fait Gelée, quel est ton rêve à toi ?

-Moi ? Je veux être Pâtissière Royale ! Tout comme Chocolat, Vanilla et Mint, je veux travailler aux cuisines royales pour la Reine et les Sweets Spirits ! C'est pour cela que je me suis associé à toi : pour que nos deux rêves puissent se réaliser en combinant nos efforts !

-C'est beau comme rêve aussi….

Il prit une bouchée de sa mousse au cassis qu'il savoura en fermant les yeux. Prenant une gorgée de capuccino, il reprit le crayon qu'il fit tournoyer.

-_Bon….Résumons : Lemon aime les endroits conviviaux, où l'on est à l'aise. Ichigo aimerait une pâtisserie familiale où l'on entrera de bon cœur et où les gens se sentiront chez eux. Quant à Makoto, il veut un magasin de première classe….Moi je veux réchauffer le cœur des gens….Je dois combiner tous c'est rêve en un seul design…._pensa-il, concentré

Soudain il ouvrit les yeux. Une idée ! Il avait une idée ! Posant brusquement sa tasse il se mit à crayonner, la tête dans une main. Au bout de quelques minutes il regarda son dessin, un sourire satisfait au visage.

-Retournons à l'appartement !dit-il à Gelée en se levant

Il posa un billet sur la table et partit.

To be continued

NdA :Je sais c'est court….


	7. Chapter 6:RêvesEt Cauchemars

Chapitre 6 : _Rêves…et Cauchemars…_

Alix franchit le palier, Gelée sur l'épaule, et fût accueillis par la voix de Lemon qui criait depuis la cuisine :

-Ichigo-sempai, Kashino-sempai, c'est vous ?

-Non, c'est Alex !

En disant ces mots, il avait rejoint la jeune fille qui se trouvait debout devant le plan de travail, en train de peler un citron.

-Déjà de retour, Lemon ? Tu as eu des idées de design pour la boutique ?demanda-t-il en posant son cahier et ses crayons sur la table avant de s'assoir

-En fait j'ai surtout eu des idées pour les couleurs du la blonde avec un petit sourire

-C'est vrai ? En ce qui me concerne je pense avoir trouvé un design intéressant ! Il me faudrait juste voir tes idées et entendre les avis d'Ichigo et Makoto. Je me demande où ils se trouvent… ?

-Sûrement quelque part dans les rues de Londres ! Ichigo-sempai perd toute notion du temps quand il s'agit de pâtisseries !

-Oui ça je l'avais remarqué !

Le jeune homme sourit, imité par Lemon qui reprit sa préparation. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alex se leva pour l'aider. Environ une heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer Ichigo et Makoto, main dans la main et les joues roses. Lemon se pencha vers l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et leurs sourit.

-Bon retour Ichigo-sempai, Kashino-sempai !dit-elle

-Vous arrivez juste à temps, on vient juste de terminer les tartes aux fruits !intervint Alex depuis l'évier où il faisait la vaisselle

-Génial !s'exclama Ichigo en les rejoignant en courant

Son regard s'illumina en voyant les pâtisseries et elle s'assit sur une chaise en se frottant les mains, un sourire gourmand au visage.

-Vous avez trouvé des idées pour le design de la pâtisserie en les rejoignant dans la cuisine

-Oui, plusieurs. Maintenant il faut les mettre en commun. Et vous ? Ce tour des pâtisseries ?répondit Lemon tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs tours

-Merveilleuse ! Londres est un coffre à trésor des pâtisseries !s'exclama Ichigo avant de prendre une bouchée de tarte aux fruits

- Intéressant. J'ai établis une liste de pâtisseries les plus appréciées et les plus populaires du moment. Nous les vendrons dans la boutique mais il faudra se tenir au courant des tendances du à son tour le blond. Et vous, c'est idées ?

Alex sourit et attrapa son carnet avant de le feuilleter sous les regards curieux des autres. Finalement il tourna le cahier vers eux, montrant le dessin d'un joli chalet fait de planches. Les adolescents regardèrent le dessin en souriant.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vôtre pâtisserie au Japon était un chalet et j'ai trouvé que l'idée était ça le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ensuite voici l'intérieur.

Et, en disant ces mots, il tourna la page. Les Japonais eurent des légers sifflements d'admiration. Le dessin montrait une pièce grande, éclairé par de grandes fenêtres décorées de rideaux. Des présentoirs étaient installés çà et là aux murs de la salle. Les tables semblaient en bois et les sièges étaient des banquettes en cuir ou des tabourets. Des plantes grimpantes étaient installées sur les poutres du plafond dans des pots en fer et quelques bacs plein de fleurs étaient disposés dans la salle. On voyait dans le fond un grand escalier et une porte.

-Alex a énormément réfléchi avant de parvenir à se design !commenta Gelée en faisant tourner sa cuillère pour capter leurs attention

-C'est vraiment très jolie !complimenta Ichigo, approuver par Makoto

-Quand à moi, j'ai surtout songé aux couleurs ! Je pensé à des ton assez vifs pour créer une ambiance chaleureuse comme le rouge, l'orange et le doré ! En jouant avec les nuances on peut obtenir une atmosphère unique !expliqua Lemon en prenant le dessin du jeune homme pour y ajouter les couleurs

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter sur les choix des couleurs et des quelques petites amélioration du design. Finalement, le sujet fût classé. Ne rester plus qu'à trouver un nom pour leur magasin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexions, Ichigo releva la tête.

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement reprendre le nom du « Rêve Couleur » ?demanda-elle

-Parce que c'est trop simple !répondit Chocolat, les poings sur les hanches

-Je pense la même chose qu' Alex. Après tout, il s'agit de la deuxième pâtisserie que vous ouvrez dans le second Jardin de Marie. Cette pâtisserie est en quelque sorte une succursale.

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent. Ce n'était pas faux….Finalement, le chocolatier leva les mains.

-Donc c'est décidé. Nôtre nouvelle pâtisserie s'appelleras également « Le Rêve Couleur ».dit-il

Les adolescents sourirent tandis que les Sweets Spirits se tapaient dans les mains. Il fût décidé qu'ils commenceraient les travaux dès demain.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans évènements. Ils dinèrent en bavardant Les trois Japonais expliquèrent leurs vie à l'Académie et posèrent des questions à Alex. Malheureusement, l'adolescent faisait beaucoup de mystère sur sa vie et ils n'apprirent rien sur lui malgré qu'ils aient énormément insisté ! Alex avait balayé leurs questions d'un geste de la main en disant que sa vie était banal et ne valait pas la peine d'être racontée. Ce qui les avait persuadés du contraire.

Ils allèrent se coucher peu de temps après. Ichigo se glissa dans les draps, un large sourire sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

_Une heure du matin :_ Ichigo ouvrit brutalement les yeux avant de les refermer à demis. Qu'est ce qui l'avait réveillait ? Elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar…. Un gémissement suivit d'un bruit sourd la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Silence….Puis même bruit et autre gémissement. Cela venait de la chambre d'Alex. Etait-il en train de faire un mauvais rêve ? Elle retint son souffle. Plus rien…. Elle s'était fait des idées ? Haussant les épaules, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, prête à se rendormir.

_Dans la chambre d'Alex :_ Dans un sursaut, l'adolescent se réveilla, la respiration saccadée et de la sueur perlant sur ses tempes. Il passa sa main sur son visage en essayant de se calmer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer… Avait-il encore fait un cauchemar ? Il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves quand il se réveillait la nuit mais à chaque fois, un sentiment de peur et de colère lui tordait le ventre et l'étouffait. Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Gelée et les autres, il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers le bureau d'où il attrapa la carafe d'eau. Il remplit le verre et but lentement, savourant le contact de l'eau froide qui coulait dans sa gorge. Il renversa un peu du liquide dans sa paume et se mouilla la nuque. Puis, posant le verre vide, il retourna se coucher, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne se rendormirait pas avant de longues, très longues, heures.

_Matin, 9h15 _:

-Bonjour tout le monde…salua Ichigo en entrant dans la cuisine, bâillant

-Bonjour Ichigo-sempai !salua à son tour Lemon qui était en train de mettre le couvert

-Hum ? Où est Alex ?demanda la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle

-Juste ici. Bonjour tout le monde !répondit le concerné en apparaissant dans la cuisine

-Bonjour ! Bien dormie ?lui demanda Lemon en souriant

-Pas vraiment, je fais des le garçon

-J'espère que tu es quand même en forme car c'est aujourd'hui que nous commençons les travaux pour la pâtisserie !intervint Makoto en remplissant leurs assiettes

-Je suis toujours prêt !rétorqua le jeune homme

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et, une fois la vaisselle propre et brillante, ils partirent aussitôt pour le Jardin de Marie, leurs fées sur les talons.

Une fois devant leur nouvelle pâtisserie, ils se mirent aussitôt au travail. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, les Sweets Spirits activèrent leur magie. Quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique chalet avec l'enseigne « Le Rêve Couleur » se tenait à la place de la bâtisse.

Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur en train de voir les plans quand la porte s'ouvrit et une voix familière retentit : « Bonjour tout le monde, cela faisait un moment ! ». Ils se tournèrent en direction de la voix et ouvrirent de grands yeux.

-Hanabusa-kun ! Tu es à Londres !s'exclama Ichigo, l'air ravit

-En effet ! Et j'ai entendu parler du nouveau Jardin de Marie et du fait que vous faisiez partie du projet ! J'ai décidé de venir vous donné un petit coup de le garçon en avançant vers eux, son éternel sourire aux lèvres

-C'est super !dit Lemon en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre

Alex les regardaient à tour de rôle, assez perplexe. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ichigo se tourna finalement vers lui.

-Ah mais oui !s'exclama-elle. Hanabusa-kun, je te présente Alex Lucas le nouveau membre de l'équipe Ichigo ! Alex voici Hanabusa Satsuki-kun, il faisait partie de l'équipe quand nous étions au collège. C'est un maitre dans l'art des confiseries !

-Ravie de te connaitre, Alex. Et bienvenue dans l'équipe !salua Hanabusa

-Merci et moi de même !remercia le jeune homme en lui serrant la main, un sourire franc sur les lèvres

De leurs côtés, Gelée faisait la connaissance de Café. Quand les présentations furent faites, ils expliquèrent à Hanabusa et Café ce qu'il avait prévu pour leur nouvelle pâtisserie. Ceux-ci semblèrent emballés et ils reprirent aussitôt leur travail.

_To be continued…_

**N.d.A : Voilà le nouveau chapitre et vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps ! J'ai eu une brutale attaque de flemme ^^' ! Vous m'aimez quand même hein ? J'espère que le chapitre vous plairas et encore une fois :GOMEN !**


	8. Chapter 7:Devinettes et rencontres!

_Chapitre 7 : Devinettes et arrivées…Plus ou moins heureuses !_

Dans le « Rêve Couleur » une grande activité régnait. Pâtissiers et Sweets Spirits travaillaient avec acharnement à l'aménagement du magasin. Makoto vérifiait les installations d'eau, de gaz et électricité. Ichigo et Lemon arrangeait les fleurs et les éléments décoratifs avec leurs fées tandis que Satsuki et Alex emmenaient les tables et les meubles. Chacun riaient du bon vieux temps tandis qu'Alex et Gelée apprenaient leurs histoires en souriant.

-Et toi Alex, tu as participé à un Grand Prix ?demanda Ichigo en levant la tête de son pot de fleurs

-Oui. Il y a quatre ou cinq ans à peu près.répondit le concerné avec un sourire nostalgique

-Vous aviez gagné, ton équipe et toi ?demanda à son tour Gelée en se mettant devant le nez de son partenaire

-Oui, après d'énormes efforts, on a réussis. Je me souviens encore des hurlements de joie qu'on à pousser quand on a vu les résultats ! J'en avais mal à la gorge pendant deux jours !

-Pourtant ces victoires ne sont pas étonnantes de la part d'un membre de la famille d'Henri Lucas-sensei qui est un génie pâ remarqué Hanabusa, l'air de ne pas y toucher

Un grand silence consterné s'installa et Alex sourcilla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?demanda-il d'une voix sifflante

-Tu as très bien compris.répondit le coordinateur avec un grand sourire

-Si tu fais référence à mon nom de famille, je tiens à te dire que « Lucas » est courant en France. Et je ne ressemble à Henri Lucas sur aucun point physique. Alors ne vas pas te faire de film.

-Mais Alex, tu ne dis rien en ce qui te concerne ! Alors ça nous intrigue !intervint Vanilla en serrant ses petits poings

-Ma vie n'a rien de passionnant.

Et sur ces mots, il reprit l'installation de sa banquette tandis que les Japonais échangés des regards surpris. Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

Environ une heure plus tard, Ichigo se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soufflant, imitée par les autres.

-Je suis épuisée…dit Lemon

-Moi aussi, mais nous avons bien avancé remarquer le chocolatier. On devrait avoir tous finit dans deux ou trois jours.

-Eh bien en attendant que diriez-vous de quelques pâtisseries ?proposa Alex en se redressant

-Ouiiii !s'exclama joyeusement Ichigo avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sourit à son tour et se mit aux fourneaux sous les regards attentifs de ses amies.

-Merci pour l'attente !dit Alex en posant des assiettes devant eux

-Woâh quel beau gâteau !s'exclama Vanilla, suivit de Ichigo.

Le gâteau était d'un joli rouge éclatant. Sur le dessus il y avait une torsade chocolatée et de très fines lignes qui formaient un étrange motif. Du sucre filé. On voyait aussi quelques groseilles réunies en grappes miniatures. Gelée fit une carte de la pâtisserie pour la Reine avant de commencer la dégustation.

-Bon appétit !dirent en chœur les adolescents avant de prendre une bouchée

-Délicieux…souffla Ichigo. Le goût aigrelet de la cerise se mélange si bien aux groseilles…

-Le chocolat est légèrement amer et créer un contraste avec le sucre filé qui croque sous la dent !dit Lemon avec un grand sourire de bien-être

-Oui. Je sens aussi un coulis de Makoto les yeux fermés

-Toute cette amertume et cette douceur mélangé me rende nostalgique. Comme…Comme des souvenirs que l'on a enfouis au fond de nous ! Tu es tellement doué Alex !reprit Ichigo en se tournant vers le concerné. C'est une de tes créations ?

-Oui ! Et tu as encore une fois parfaitement compris l'image de mon gâteau, ça en devient presque effrayant ! Son nom est « Souvenirs amers ».répondit le jeune homme en se versant une tasse de café

-J'ai remarqué que tu utilises toujours des fruits rouges quand tu Chocolat en reprenant un petit morceau de pâtisserie

-Héhé … ! En fait c'est ce que je préfère ! J'adore les petits fruits acides et sucrés à la fois donc je travaille beaucoup avec. Ce sont mes ingrédients de référence !

-Pourtant ce n'est pas le plus simple à utiliser. J'ai essayé une fois et c'est très difficile de maitriser leurs goûts Lemon, un doigt sur le menton

Alex sourit et but une gorgée de café avant de regarder pensivement par la fenêtre. Ichigo sourit et reprit encore un morceau de gâteau, se faisant réprimander au passage par Vanilla qui affirmait qu'elle mangeait trop. En se défendant, la jeune fille fit tomber sa fourchette sur le sol, ce que remarqua le jeune homme aux cheveux blond. D'un même réflexe, ils se penchèrent pour la récupérer. Inévitablement, leurs deux têtes se heurtèrent et ils reculèrent avant de se regarder en rougissant. Ichigo, rouge comme son nom, ne détachait pas ses yeux du regard du chocolatier. Elle réussit à baisser les yeux et vit que sa main était collée à celle de Makoto.

-Aaaah ! Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais récupérer ma fourchette ! s'excusa elle en paniquant avant de reprendre l'ustensile et de se relever précipitamment

-Il…Il n'y a pas de mal.répondit le chocolatier en se redressant à son tour, évitant son regard

-Ichigo-sempai, Kashino-sempai vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous êtes plus rouges que des coquelicots !fit remarquer Lemon en les regardant

-N-non Lemon-chan tout va très bien !répondit précipitamment Ichigo en agitant les mains, confuses

Hanabusa jeta un regard entendu au chocolatier qui était lui aussi rouge de confusion. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et reprit son gâteau en essayant d'afficher un air détaché qui sonnait totalement faux. Soudain la cloche de la porte d'entrée les fis tous sursauter.

-Je suis désolé mais la pâtisserie n'est pas encore Ichigo en allant dans la salle avec un grand sourire aimable

-Je le sais.répondit tranquillement une voix féminine qu'elle connaissait bien

-Tennouji-san ?s'exclama la jeune fille en la reconnaissant

La jeune femme blonde retira ses lunettes de soleil et sourit à l'adolescente tandis que sa fée apparaissait à ses côtés. Les autres les rejoignirent en la saluant avec enthousiasme.

-Henri-sensei m'a appris pour le nouveau Jardin de Marie et j'ai décidé de venir vous donner toute l'aide que je pourrais la jeune femme blonde

-Mais…Tu n'es pas déjà très occupé avec ta boutique de New York ?demanda Makoto

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas très grave si je m'absente un moment, d'autant plus que j'ai retrouvé Rui et qu'il travaille maintenant avec moi.

-Rui ? Tu veux dire celui qui faisait partie de ton équipe ? Le vice-Président du Conseil de Elèves ?demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns en ouvrant de grands yeux

-Oui. Il avait travaillé dans plusieurs grandes chocolateries afin de parfaire ses méthodes puis il m'a retrouvé à New York et à décider de travailler avec nous, comme avant. Et vous ? Avez-vous du nouveau dans votre équipe ?

-Oh oui tu n'es pas au courant !s'exclama Ichigo en tapant dans ses mains. Je te présente Alex Lucas, notre nouveau coéquipier qui est un génie dans l'utilisation de bais et fruits rouges !ajouta elle en tirant le concerné au-devant

-Ravi de te rencontrer pour de vrai, Marie-sempai ! J'ai énormément entendu parler de vos exploits à l'Académie de Paris ! dit le jeune homme en lui offrant un beau sourire

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se pencha très près de lui, les yeux plissés comme pour mieux l'étudier. Les autres la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? C'était également la question que se posais Alex qui, fixant les prunelles vertes-dorées de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci continuait de le fixer, une expression étonnée et intriguée sur le visage.

-Heu… J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?finit par demander le jeune homme qui commençait à craindre pour son équilibre

En entendant ces mots, Marie parus reprendre ses esprits.

-Ah heu non, désolée, j'ai étais malpolie. C'est juste que tu m'as rappeler quelqu'un et ça m'a…intrigué.s'excusa la pâtissière en essayant de reprendre une contenance

-Heu, il n'y a pas de mal.

Le jeune pâtissier se redressa à son tour et détourna le regard, les joues roses. Un silence gêné s'installa jusqu'à ce que Makoto simule une toux et propose que l'on retourne dans la cuisine pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Chacun accepta et allèrent s'assoir. En voyant le gâteau, Marie demanda qui l'avait fait.

-C'est Alex !l'informa Vanilla. C'est une de ses créations !

-Vraiment ? Je serais curieuse d'y goûter.

-Vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! accepta le concerné en lui coupant une part

La blonde en prit un petit morceau et y goûta. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands tandis qu'elle restait immobile et silencieuse sous les yeux inquiets des autres qui attendaient son verdict. Finalement elle retrouva l'usage de la parole et se tourna vers Alex en souriant.

-C'est absolument dé elle sincèrement

-Merci beaucoup !s'exclama le jeune pâtissier en rosissant un peu plus

La pâtissière sourit un peu plus avant de se tourner vers les autres. Ils commencèrent à bavarder joyeusement tandis que les fées s'amusaient un peu plus loin. Marie s'amusa un moment de la gêne que causa ses questions sur la situation amoureuse de Makoto et Ichigo. En effet, ces deux-là, adossés à un évier, se tenait la main en se jetant de temps à autre des petits regards timides. Sans l'avouer, Marie les enviaient. Elle ne le disait pas mais son amour pour Henri-sensei n'avait absolument pas disparu et, même si elle souriait, elle souffrait de sa solitude amoureuse, ce qui attristait beaucoup Honey. La petite fée blonde regardait tous les jours avec inquiétude sa partenaire supporter en silence le poids d'un amour non réciproque. Heureusement que Lida et les autres étaient là pour mettre ses idées noires au placard ! C'était grâce à elles que la jeune femme trouvait l'énergie de rire et sourire. Et grâce à ça aussi, elle continuait à espérer chaque jour. Son regard se posa sur Alex qui questionnait Lemon sur le Grand Prix d'il y a maintenant deux ans. Quand elle avait vu, une drôle d'impression l'avait envahie. Et cette impression s'était accrue quand il avait souri. Elle connaissait ce sourire, elle en était sûre. Déjà, le seul nom de famille d'Alex avait de quoi intrigué. Quand elle avait goûté la pâtisserie elle avait sentis quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Comme un secret. Et elle avait décidé de découvrir ce que c'était, au plus vite. Une petite sonnerie venant de l'ordinateur posé sur la table les fit sursauter. Makoto se pencha et déclara, sans se retourner :

-C'est un appel de Henri-sensei !

-Henri-sensei ?s'exclama Ichigo en se précipitant à ses côtés, le bousculant au passage

Tout le monde se tassa autour du petit écran mis à part Alex qui restait appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisé, un air froid sur le visage. Le visage du génie pâtissier apparut.

-_Bonjour_ tout le il. Comment avance cette nouvelle pâtisserie ?

-Tout avance très bien Henri-sensei !répondit Ichigo avec son sourire le plus sincère. Nous pensons tous terminer avant l'ouverture officielle !

-Très bien. Tiens Marie, tu l'es à rejoins ?

-Oui. J'ai pensé que je pourrais les aider pour démarrer. De plus, j'ai jugé que je pourrais peut-être voir quelques petites choses de nouveaux pour ma propre pâtisserie.

-Bonne idée. D'autant que tes ventes sont bien au-dessus de l'objectif. Au fait, votre nouveau coéquipier est arrivé ?

-Oui,oui !confirma Ichigo. Alex est arrivé depuis que nous sommes à Londres ! Alex viens !

Le concerné releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Henri Lucas. Ses yeux se firent encore plus froids et il fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser.

-Non merci. Je dois aller faire quelques achats je vous il avant de partir sous les regards consternés des autres

Les pâtissiers et les Sweets Spirits le regardèrent partir, suivis de Gelée qui essayait de lui poser des questions en le rattrapant. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'agir comme ça ? Marie reporta son attention sur l'écran et surpris l'air triste et désolé qui se peignit le temps d'un instant sur le visage du français.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a…fit Ichigo en se grattent la joue du bout de l'ongle, perplexe. Il avait vraiment une drôle d'expression quand il est parti…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, je me charge de régler ce problè Henri-sensei en lui offrant son sourire plein de charisme, ce qui eut pour effet de dissiper les tensions

Ils se mirent à parler, laissant de coter cet évènement qui les avait pourtant beaucoup troublés.

Pendant ce temps, Alex se promenait dans les rues de Londres, l'écharpe remontait jusqu'au nez, les mains dans les poches. Gelée volait à ses côtés.

-Alex…Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?demanda la petite fée d'une voix timide

-Parce que.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ça !

-Je ne voulais pas rester là-bas, à les écouter parler avec ce…pâtissier.

-Alex, j'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Henri-sensei…Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

-Menteur ! Pourquoi avait tu l'air si…énervé ?

-Parce que il m'énerve ! Maintenant n'insiste pas, s'il-te-plait, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler…

Sur ces mots il accéléra l'allure sous les regards attristés de sa partenaire. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions et s'inquiétait un peu pour lui. Elle avait clairement vu le mélange de colère, tristesse, déception qui avait obscurcis son visage. Mais il ne voulait rien lui dire. La petite fée mauve prit la résolution de tenir un conseil de guerre avec les autres.

_To be continued_

N.d.A : Ok, j'ai fait la paresseuse, j'ai vraiment rien poster depuis belle lurette ! Pas bien, pas bien, je sais ! D'ailleurs Macaron ne s'est pas gêner pour me le dire…Mais bon, vous me pardonnez hein ? (Please !) J'attend vos commentaires !


	9. Chapter 8:Larmes salées et amères

**NdT : Pitié ne me jeter pas de pierres pour mon absence de plusieurs mois ! Je vous jure que ce n'était pas voulu du tout ! Je vous le JURE sur la tête de mon chat, de mon frère de…de…De MACARON ! Avec le brevet, mes autres fics et un tenace manque d'inspiration, je n'ai plus trouvé le temps pour cette histoire-là…C'est pourquoi je vous demande pardon à genoux ! Bon heu…Et si je vous mettais le chapitre moi ? Oui c'est une bonne idée…**

_Chapitre 8 : Larmes salées pleine d'amertume_

Alex erra un bon moment dans les rues de Londres, sans regardé où il allait. Mains dans les poches, enfoncé dans son manteau, il marchait tête baisser et bouche obstinément fermée. Gelée avait au début tenté de lui faire expliquer son geste mais n'obtint que des réponses vagues et légèrement agressive.

Pendant ce temps au _Rêve Couleur_, tous continuait les travaux mais en silence. La sortie inexpliquée d'Alex avait surpris et intriguait tout le monde, Alex n'étant pas d'un naturel colérique. Juste après sa sortie, Henri-sensei avait rapidement abrégé la conversation avant de couper la connexion, l'air presser, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Décidemment tout le monde changeait aujourd'hui ! Ichigo, soucieuse et troublée, balayait le sol d'un geste machinal, dans ses pensées.

_-Alex avait l'air si agacé quand il est sorti…Et Henri-sensei était bizarre après…Est-ce qu'ils sont fâcher entre eux ? Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi Alex ne veut rien nous dire sur lui ? Oh là là, il y a vraiment beaucoup de mystère dans tout ça… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour aider un peu Alex, alors que je ne sais rien ? Une pâtisserie ? Mais oui ! Je vais lui faire mon Sourire de l'Ange, ça devrait lui remonter un peu le moral !_pensa la jolie brune en souriant de plus en plus à mesure que ses pensées se déroulaient

Heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution (qui lui correspondait bien…), elle se remit à l'ouvrage avec entrain, ce qui surprit légèrement Makoto qui travaillait à coter d'elle, clé à molette en main. Les adolescents et les Sweets Spirits travaillèrent activement, largement aidée par Marie qui, après avoir jeté un œil critique sur leur plan, avait mis la main à la pâte. Quand ils eurent tout finies, Ichigo se rendit dans la cuisine où elle se mit à l'ouvrage, sifflotant. Quand l'horloge sonna dix-huit heures, Alex fit son apparition dans la boutique, tête basse. Un grand silence se fit à son entrée. Silence qui fut rapidement interrompus par Ichigo qui se précipita vers lui.

« -Alex, où est ce que tu étais, on se faisait du soucis ?demanda elle précipitamment. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti comme ça ?!

-Je suis désolé j'ai…eu un besoin d'être seul.répondit le concerné sans lever la tête, apparemment honteux, ce qui semblait plausible étant donné qu'il était parti comme un enfant boudeur

-Et ça va mieux maintenant ?demanda Marie en s'avançant vers eux

-Oui…Je crois. Désolé d'être parti et de m'être absenté aussi longtemps !répondit Alex en baissant le haut de son corps, tout rouge

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas bien grave, Alex-sempai !intervint Lemon en le faisant se redresser, sourire chaleureux aux lèvres

-D'ailleurs tu rentres pile dans les temps car je viens tout juste de finir mes _Sourires de l'Ange _!dit la jolie brune en les entrainant dans la cuisine où ils s'attablèrent »

Ichigo s'empressa de les servir avant de s'assoir à son tour, tout sourire. Alex observa un peu la tarte aux fraises poser devant lui et, voyant le regard insistant d'Ichigo, se décida à en prendre une bouchée. Au bout de deux secondes, ses yeux se fermèrent et un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage, pour le plus grand plaisir de la pâtissière.

« -_C'est absolument délicieux, Ichigo !_ dit le jeune homme avec un accent français parfait en ouvrant les yeux. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi cette tarte s'appelle _Sourire de l'Ange_.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Alex !répondit la concernée avec un sourire, flattée de tant de compliments

-Ce n'est pas la tarte que tu avais fait pour la finale du Grand Prix ?demanda Marie en prenant sa tasse de thé

-Si, c'est bien elle. J'ai essayé de l'adapter aux goûts de chacun, comme je l'avais fait pour la la brune en mangeant sa tarte avec un plaisir non dissimulé »

Alex écoutait ses explications avec intérêt, ce qui amena naturellement les adolescents à lui racontaient le déroulement de leurs Grand Prix. Les fées participaient en y ajoutant précisions et commentaires. La conversation dura un bon moment, joyeuse et amicale, avant qu'ils ne se décident à rentrer à l'appartement. Ils fermèrent la boutique, dirent au revoir à Marie et Honey et rentrèrent (même si ils mirent bien plus de temps que prévu, Ichigo courant partout au-devant de ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une pâtisserie, poursuivis par son petit ami…). Là, Lemon et Alex se chargèrent de préparer le dîner. Pendant ce temps, Gelée tenait un conseil de guerre avec les Sweets Spirits.

« -Nous devons impérativement découvrir ce qu'il se passe entre Alex et Henri-sensei !déclara Gelée avec un air de commandent de guerre. Car il est évident que quelque chose se passe et il est de notre devoir de le découvrir et de faire tout notre possible pour l'aider !

-Oui, chef !déclarèrent dans un parfait timing les autres fées, prêtent à se mettre au garde à vous

-Pour le moment, je vais essayer de le faire parler un peu et vous, vous allez prévenir Ichigo-chan et les autres !continua la petite fée violette. Il faut cependant éviter de lui donner des soupçons donc je compte sur vous pour être le plus discret possible !

-Oui, chef !

-Parfait ! La mission commence…maintenant ! »

Les fées pâtissières s'envolèrent vers leurs partenaires respectifs afin de les informer du plan. Les Japonais approuvèrent l'idée et décidèrent de la mettre en application. Makoto, Lemon et Ichigo passèrent donc une bonne partie du dîner à essayer de cuisiner Alex afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Celui-ci finit, au bout d'un quart d'heure, par s'impatienter.

« -Je peux savoir à quoi rime cet interrogatoire de criminel ?demanda il en croisant les bras pour fixer tour à tour ses interlocuteurs, sourcils froncés

-Que veux-tu dire Alex sempai ?demanda Lemon en essayant de paraitre naturelle. On ne t'interroge pas, on essaie simplement d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi !

-Lemon, vous me posez les mêmes questions de différentes façon depuis plus d'un quart d'heure !fit remarquer le brun en lui lançant un regard sceptique. Je n'ai rien à dire sur moi, voilà tout !

-Même pas un tout petit peu de choses ?demanda timidement Ichigo en le regardant par en-dessous

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir à la fin ?! Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, j'ai fait mes études de pâtisseries à Paris, j'ai participé à un Grand Prix il y a quatre ans et on m'a demandé de participer au deuxième projet d'Henri Lucas. Fin de la confidence !

-Pourquoi dis-tu Henri Lucas ?demanda le chocolatier

-Parce que c'est son nom.répondit Alex en attrapant son verre

-Mais c'est aussi ton professeur ! Alors pourquoi ne l'appelle-tu pas Henri-sensei comme tout le monde ?fit remarquer Ichigo, intriguée »

-Parce que je ne veux pas faire comme tout le monde, que je n'ai pas de raisons de lui dire « sensei » et aussi parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! Alors maintenant, par pitié, laissez-moi tranquille avec lui ! »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec colère et amertume, ses yeux noirs semblant lancer des éclairs. Les trois adolescents se turent aussitôt et baissèrent le nez vers leurs assiettes. Alex soupira et termina son repas en silence, pendant que les fées l'observaient à la dérobée, guettant une quelconque réaction étrange. Mint remarqua qu'une expression triste s'installa le temps d'un instant sur le visage de l'adolescent avant de disparaitre aussitôt. La petite fée verte alla discrètement le faire remarquer à sa partenaire qui mit l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance relativement calme. Les pâtissiers discutèrent principalement de leur pâtisserie, évaluant le reste des travaux et les différents moyens de faire connaitre le _Rêve Couleur_. A 23h, Alex déclara qu'il alla se coucher et, après s'être brossé les dents, il se mit dans son lit. Mais le sommeil semblait le fuir. A deux heure du matin, alors que l'appartement était totalement silencieux, lui, se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il était fatigué mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Des torrents de pensées déferlaient dans sa tête. Finalement, las, il alluma sa lampe de chevet et chercha quelque chose dans sa valise. Sa main rencontra un carré lisse qu'il sortit .Une photo, qu'il contempla longtemps, la main tremblante. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux noirs. Larmes qui ne t'ardèrent pas avant de couler le lot de ses joues. Le pâtissier pleura un moment, faisant son possible pour étouffer ses sanglots afin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Combien de temps resta-il accroupi devant sa valise, à sangloter ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était un temps long, il en était sûr. Combien de fois tenta-il de ravaler ses pleurs mais en vain ? Tellement de fois qu'il ne l'est avait pas compté…Finalement, il se calma un peu et attrapa sa trousse de toilette. De là, il tira une petite boite de tranquillisants. Il en prit un, l'avala avec l'aide d'un verre d'eau et retourna sous sa couette après avoir replacé soigneusement la photo dans sa valise. Le tranquillisant aidant, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il vit fut que son réveil indiquait dix heures du matin. Avec un « MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! », le brun bondit hors du lit, s'habilla en un temps record et fonça jusqu'à la cuisine en répétant en boucle « Désoler, désoler, désoler ! ». Les trois Japonais le regardèrent, mi- surpris mi- amusé.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, dit Lemon en lui tendant une tasse de café chaud. Tu avais juste besoin de dormir, rien de dramatique !

-Merci…souffla le concerné après avoir bu une gorgée du breuvage chaud

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Ichigo s'est réveillée tard ! D'ailleurs, je dois aller la réveillée tous les matins !dit le blond en souriant d'un air légèrement moqueur à sa petite amie

-Je n'y peux rien si je n'arrive pas à me réveiller…marmonna la jolie brune en gonflant les joues comme une petite fille

-C'est surtout que tu ne veux pas te réveiller !corrigea Vanilla en voletant autour de sa partenaire

-Ce …Ce n'est pas vrai ! D'ailleurs, toi aussi Vanilla tu es souvent en retard !se défendit Ichigo

-On ne parle pas de moi mais de toi !

-Du calme les filles !intervint Alex en souriant légèrement. Plutôt que de débattre sur le sommeil, nous ferions mieux d'aller au _Rêve Couleur_ où nos travaux sont loin d'être terminés. »

Cette remarque mis fin à la discussion et, après avoir tous nettoyés et rangés, ils se rendirent au _Jardin de Marie_. Une fois à la pâtisserie, les travaux recommencèrent. Marie et Honey les rejoignirent environ une heure plus tard. Tout était fait dans une ambiance à la fois joyeuse et sérieuse. Ils travaillaient activement, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de se faire des farces (Marie et Alex n'apprécièrent cependant pas beaucoup de se retrouver tremper après que Ichigo et Lemon les aient arrosé avec leurs arrosoirs…) !

« -J'ai remarqué que nous avions une cour plutôt grande à l'arriè remarquer Makoto à la pause-déjeuner

-Ah oui ?fit Alex en levant les yeux de son assiette

-J'ai regardé un peu et la terre me semble très fertile. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être utiliser cette espace afin de faire pousser quelques le blond sous les regards attentifs des autres

-Eh bonne idée ! On aurait des fruits tout frais gratuitement !fit remarquer Ichigo, l'air ravie

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. C'est un bon moyen de faire des économies et d'obtenir des produits de qualité Marie. Cependant cela demande de l'entretien.

-Je peux m'en charger sans problème. Ma famille à un grand jardin et je m'en occupais tout le temps, petite. Je sais comment Lemon en souriant

-Parfait alors ! Je vais de ce pas acheté quelques plants de fruits.déclara Alex »

Ils firent ensemble la liste des fruits à prendre et Alex partit aussitôt, attrapant Gelée au passage tandis que les autres reprenaient leurs tâches. Ichigo fit la vaisselle, aidait du chocolatier sous l'œil à la fois amusait et envieux de Marie qui partit après aider Lemon pour les plantes, la vision du couple lui serrant le cœur.

« _-Pourquoi est-ce que moi aussi je n'ai pas le droit à une véritable histoire d'amour ?_pensa elle tristement._ J'ai beau aimé de tout mon cœur, je suis rejetée…Je ne demande pas grand-chose juste… être aimée autant que j'aime…_ »

Pendant ce temps, Alex arpentait les rues de Londres, son papier en main, Gelée volant devant et s'amusant au milieu des plantes.

« -Alors j'ai les fraisiers, les myrtilles…Il me manque encore les mûres et prendre plusieurs noisettes…énuméra le brun en marchant dans les rues. Gelée pars en éclaireurs pour essayer de me trouver des oranges.

-Compris !déclara la petite Sweets Spirits en y allant »

Il marchait rapidement quand une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner. Il ne mit qu'une seconde pour reconnaitre la personne en face de lui. Et son visage se décomposa.

« -Henri Lucas !dit-il en faisant un mouvement de recul

-Bonjour le pâtissier professionnel

-Qu'est ce vous me voulez ?!demanda avec agressivité l'adolescent en se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu me tutoie ?

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Maintenant fichez moi la paix.

- Non, je ne te ficherai pas la paix comme tu dis ! Il faut que l'on discute tous les deux.

-J'ai rien à vous dire ! Maintenant, salut on m'attend !

-Tu ne leurs à rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Tu as honte à ce point Alex ?

-Vous imaginez pas à quel point ! »

Le brun lança un regard haineux sur le blond qui ne cilla pas. Le face-à-face dura un bon moment sans qu'aucun ne baisse les bras. Cacher derrière un pot de géranium, Gelée observait ce qui se passait, intriguée. De là, elle n'entendait pas parfaitement la conversation mais avait saisi que celle-ci n'était pas très tendre…

« -Alex, cette situation ne peut pas durer éternellement. Il arrivera un moment où tu ne pourras plus enfoncer la tête dans le sable, comme tu le fais calmement Henri-sensei

-Je ne mets pas la tête dans le sable !se défendit le brun

-Oh et qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? A chaque fois que je tente de te parler normalement tu fuis !J'ai essayé de t'expliquer je ne sais combien de fois que…

-Je me fiche plus que royalement de vos explications et vous le savez parfaitement ! Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous me fichiez la paix ! »

Et, sans attendre un mot de plus, l'adolescent parti en courant, poursuivie par le pâtissier blond.

« -Alex reviens ! Cette fois tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça ! Reviens ici ! Bon sang Alex, arrête de faire l'enfant ! Arrête toi ! »

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait pas et se contentait de courir suivit de Gelée qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Alex finit finalement par semer le pâtissier en tournant dans une rue bondée de monde. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de courir longtemps, les larmes dégoulinants de son visage et lui brouillant la vue. Il courut longtemps, sans entendre les appels de sa partenaire qui craignaient de le perdre dans tous ce monde. Le pâtissier finit par s'arrêtait dans un parc, à bout de souffle avec un tenace point de coter. Il s'écroula sur un banc, à moitié étouffée pendant que Gelée reprenait également son souffle, étalait sur sa jambe.

« -Alex…Qu'est ce qui s'est passait avec Henri-sensei ?demanda la Sweets Spirits en se redressant

-Gelée, s'il-te-plait, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…murmura Alex en essuyant ses yeux. Changeons de sujet… »

La petite fée mauve regarda son partenaire, ses yeux rougis, ses joues bouffis, son air pâle. Et décida que pour le moment, elle allait le laisser tranquille sur ce sujet. Mais elle se promit de réunir de nouveau les fées et les autres pour leurs expliquer la scène.

_To be continued…_

**Bon ben voilà ! Et en plus ce chapitre était plus long que d'habitude (en même temps vu le retard que j'ai si je vous avais sortis un chapitre mini riquiqui je me serais fait lapider –'…) c'est-y pas beau ça ? Alors je vous préviens loyalement :je rentre en Seconde et je ne sais pas si j'aurais toujours le temps de sortir régulièrement un chapitre ! Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 9:Vieilles Rencontres

_Chapitre 9 : Vieilles rencontres…malheureusement revenues._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : *cachée derrière un bouclier* Heu….Coucou ?*sourire plein d'innocence***

**Bon, d'accord, je sais que je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps (ou du moins pas sur cette histoire) , que je vous délaisse, que je suis une vilaine fille, qu'on dirait que j'abandonne cette histoire…Mais NON, je ne l'abandonne pas ! Et pour vous le prouver, je vais…Je vais…Heu...Ah, je sais : Je vais poster DEUX chapitres en une seule (masochisme moi ? Un petit peu seulement !) ! Mouhahaha !**

La foule se pressée devant les immenses grilles, menaçant d'arrachée la banderole accrocher dessus ! C'était l'effervescence, tout le monde voulait être dans les premiers ! Juste à coter de cette masse de gens, Henri-sensei discourait calmement, sur son estrade, mitraillait par les flashs des journalistes et des jolies filles tombées sous son charme.

Dans les pâtisseries du Jardin, c'était une tout autre effervescence ! On galopait dans tous les recoins de sa boutique, vérifiant qu'aucun détails n'avait était oublié, on terminer à la hâte de petits travaux…

Dans le _Rêve Couleur_ aussi on courait partout ! Il avait était décidé, pour ce premier jour, que Ichigo serait en charge du comptoir extérieur, Makoto serait en cuisine avec Hanabusa, Lemon et Marie en salle et Alex assurerait la cuisine ouverte (Lemon et Ichigo avait absolument tenu à en recréer une et avaient obtenus le soutien de Marie, à qui l'idée plaisait. Les garçons n'avaient donc pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, avec plus ou moins de bonne humeur). Pour l'occasion, les fées des pâtisseries leurs avaient créé de nouveau uniforme différents de ceux de l'autre _Rêve Couleur _en misant cette fois-ci sur le rouge et le blanc.

« -Dans à peine quelques minutes, ce seras la grande ouverture du _Jardin de Marie._dit Ichigo en serrant les poings, l'air prête au combat. Tout le monde, faisons de notre mieux pour faire de ce tout nouveau _Rêve Couleur_ un succès !

-Oui !répondirent en chœur pâtissiers et Sweets Spirits, plus motivés que jamais »

Ils avaient à peine gagnés leurs postes qu'un bruit de trompettes en direction des grilles leurs appris que celles-ci avaient étaient ouvertes. Et en effet, la foule se presser déjà dans les rues du jardin, émerveillés devant toutes ces pâtisseries différentes. Ichigo remit très vite le ruban sur son col puis offrit son plus beau sourire aux clients potentiels.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, quelques clients s'étaient aventurés dans le _Rêve Couleur_, occupant déjà Marie et Lemon. Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Ichigo décrivait avec passion un gâteau bavarois aux fraises à une cliente, sous l'œil amuse d'Alex qui offrait des gâteaux à des enfants attroupés autour de lui.

Les fées pâtissières volaient un peu partout dans le _Jardin de Marie_ afin de voir un peu qu'elles pâtisseries avaient le plus de succès.

« -Ce_ Jardin de Marie_ est encore plus varié que celui du Japon ! fit remarqué Vanilla en observant les enseignes. On voit des gâteaux du monde entier !

-Il y en a même que je ne connais pas !ajouta Mint en observant des gâteaux blancs en forme de cornes

-On dirait que tout Londres s'est donné rendez-vous ici, les rues sont noires de monde ! clama Chocolat, zigzaguant un peu partout »

Un éclat blond et violet attira son attention. Surprise, elle se retourna mais ne vit pas ce qu'elle croyait avoir reconnu.

«-_Un instant, j'ai cru que c'était Maize…_songea-elle

-Chocolat viens, on retourne au_ Rêve Couleur _!l'appela de loin Café »

Elle les rejoignit très vite et les petites fées retournèrent auprès de leurs partenaires de plus en plus occupés avec leurs clientèles.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, alors que le magasin était un peu plus calme, Ichigo décida de faire un tour d'horizon rapide (surtout pour pouvoir se gaver de pâtisseries en fait). Elle essaya d'entrainer avec elle son petit-ami qui refusa tout bonnement, voulant refaire le stock de pâtisseries. Lemon et Alex n'avaient pour seul envie que celle de se reposer et Hanabusa était trop occuper à discuter avec de jolies jeunes filles.

« -_Eh bien j'irais seule, envers et contre tous !_pensa elle en sortant »

A peine eut-elle fait un pas dans les rues qu'une sorte de frénésie s'empara d'elle ! Excitée comme une enfant, la jolie brune se mit à courir un peu partout, attirant les regards surpris des passants. En moins de dix minutes, elle avait due visiter une dizaines de pâtisseries différentes, en en ayant mangé tout autant !

_« -Tout est délicieux ici ! Mes papilles sont en fête !_pensa-elle en dégustant une crème brûlée à la mangue, plusieurs sacs aux bras »

Elle regarda autour, contente de voir les sourires qui régnaient sur tous les visages. L'un d'eux lui était d'ailleurs étrangement familier…

_« -Koshiro-san ?!_pensa elle en faisant un bond sur place._ L'Héritière est à Londres ?! »_

Elle attrapa ses achats et se précipita dans la foule en jouant des coudes pour essayer d'atteindre l'endroit où elle avait vu sa « rivale ».

_« -Pourquoi est-elle ici ?! Si ça se trouve, Johnny est ici aussi, ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils nous ont suivis !_songea-elle à toute vitesse, sentant la panique la gagner »

Mais, enfin arrivée sur place, elle ne vit pas celle à qui elle pensait. Dépitée, elle resta immobile un moment, sans savoir quoi faire. L'adolescente avait-elle eu une hallucination ?

_« -Non ! Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu ! C'était bel et bien Koshiro Mya-san !_

-Ichigo !s'exclama une voix masculine qui lui était familière

-Eh ? Makoto ?fit elle en voyant courir vers elle son petit-ami, une drôle d'expression sur le visage

-Bon sang où est-ce que tu étais ?!attaqua-il en reprenant son souffle. Ca fait presque une heure que tu es partie et on a besoin de ton aide au _Rêve couleur _!

Désolé, désolé, j'étais en train de goûter à des pâtisseries vraiment délicieuses et je ne n'ai pas vu le temps passer.s'excusa la jolie pâtissière en lui offrant un petit sourire d'excuse

-Ca, je m'en doutais ! Allez viens on rentre ! »

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraina avec lui, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ichigo trottina un peu avant de marcher à sa hauteur, ses yeux marron rivés sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Par réflexe, l'adolescente serra un peu plus la main de son petit-ami et sourit, sans voir les joues roses de celui-ci.

Arrivés devant le _Rêve Couleur_, la jeune fille put constater qu'en effet, un peu de renfort n'était pas de trop ! Rapidement, elle retourna derrière le comptoir à pâtisseries.

Les jeunes pâtissiers se laissèrent tomber sur leurs tabourets avec des soupirs de soulagement. La journée était enfin terminée et ils étaient totalement épuisés ! A demi-allongé sur la table, Alex trouva la force de se redresser.

« -Nous pouvons-nous vanter d'une chose : cette première journée à était un véritable succès !dit-il en souriant. Il faut maintenant espérer que cela continu.

-C'est à nous de faire le nécessaire pour ç remarquer le chocolatier en se massant une épaule

-Bien dit Kashino !affirma Chocolat en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait

-Tant de motivation fait plaisir à voir. »

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent de concert vers la porte de la cuisine. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Henri-sensei, son habituel petit sourire calme au visage. Alex sentit aussitôt tous les nerfs de son corps se tendres comme des cordes mais fit un effort de volonté pour ne pas partir en courant à toute jambes.

« -Henri-sensei !s'exclama avec enthousiasme Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je venais voir comment s'était déroulée cette première journée. On dirait que ça à bien marcher.répondit le français en souriant à son élève. Mais dites-moi…Il me semble que je vous avais demander de créer une pâtisserie différente de la première que vous gérez au Japon. »

Les adolescents se regardèrent à tour de rôle, surpris. Le pâtissier n'avait pas tort…

« -Vous oubliez une chose : ce _Rêve Couleur_ ci est différent de l' Alex en croisant bras et jambes

-Tiens ?fit Henri Lucas en tournant les yeux vers lui. Et peux-tu me dire pourquoi ?

-Par son apparence déjà. Mais aussi par les pâtisseries qu'il propose. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns serrait tellement fort les poings que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau. Mais il savait que s'il relâchait cette pression, il allait éclater. Alors autant ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

« -Alex à raison, Marie de sa voix douce. Cet endroit est une autre version du premier _Rêve Couleur_. Chaque succursale est différente, même si elle ressemble à une autre. Différente par l'ambiance qui y règne, par ses propres pâtisseries. Ce qui en fait un magasin unique. »

Les autres adolescents et les Sweets Spirits hochèrent vivement la tête pour approuver ce que les deux autres venaient de dire. L'adulte promena ses pupilles bleus sur chacun d'entre eux puis sourit en hochant la tête.

Son regard tomba alors sur Gelée et il haussa un sourcil.

« -Alex, tu t'es lié avec une fée de la pâtisserie ?demanda-il en se tournant vers le concerné

-Oui.répondit celui-ci sans vraiment desserrer les dents. C'est Gelée.

-Enchanté, Henri-sensei !salua la petite fée violette

-Moi de même !répondit l'autre avec un sourire aimable

-Sensei, voulez-vous goûtez quelques-unes de nos spécialités ?demanda Ichigo, toujours serviable

-Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Toute contente, l'adolescente se mit aux fourneaux avec l'aide de son petit-ami. Pendant ce temps, appuyé à un mur, Hanabusa étudiait attentivement Henri Lucas avant de passer à Alex. Un examen approfondit confirma sa première impression : ces deux-là se ressembler. Il était maintenant quasiment sûr qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

_« -Cousins peut-être ?_songea-il en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux »

Ichigo revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posé plusieurs de leurs spécialités. L'homme aux cheveux blonds les observa tous avec un air sérieux tandis que la jeune fille lui servait une part de tarte aux fruits, spécialité de Lemon. Il en goûta un bout avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

« -Tu tes améliorais depuis tout ce temps, -il en se tournant vers la jeune fille blonde

-Merci beaucoup Henri-sensei ! Je fais de mon mieux pour toujours aller de l' la concerné, heureuse du compliment »

Le génie pâtissier goûta toutes les pâtisseries présentes devant lui et trouva à leurs créateurs un compliment ou un petit conseil. Alex restait de son coter, en train de laver les assiettes pour s'occupait les mains et l'esprit. Gelée l'aidait en silence, ne comprenant pas l'attitude butée de son partenaire.

« -Alex ?appela Ichigo au bout d'un moment

-Hum ?

-Henri-sensei n'a pas encore goûté à une de tes pâtisseries ! Tu veux bien lui en faire une ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres en laissa l'assiette qu'il tenait, manquant d'écraser au passage la petite fée. Il se retourna brusquement vers eux, ses yeux passant des jeunes gens surprit à un Henri-sensei parfaitement calme.

« -Alex-sempai ?appela doucement Lemon

-Non.

-Hein ?fit la blonde, surprise

-Non, je ne lui ferait pas de pâtisserie »

Tandis que tous ouvrait la bouche pour manifester leur surprise, il jeta le torchon avec lequel il s'essuyait les mains et sortit du _Rêve Couleur_, direction un endroit calme et isolé, peut-importe où ! Mais, pour son plus grand déplaisir, il sentit deux mains se posaient avec force sur ses épaules et le retournait.

« -Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! demanda Henri-sensei sans le lâcher. Ichigo ta juste demander de faire un gâteau, ce n'était pas la peine de sortir en claquant la porte !

-Tu préfèrerais que je te l'envoie dans la figure ce gâteau ?! Parce que ça me démange sérieusement !siffla Alex en le défiant du regard

-Oh, tu as décidé de me tutoyer de nouveau ?

-Ca m'a échappé. »

Il essayait de se dégager mais l'adulte refusait de le lâcher. Cette fois, il voulait avoir une discussion franche avec lui et non pas un dialogue de sourd !

« -Laissez-moi !ordonna l'adolescent en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise

-Oh pitié arrête avec ce vouvoiement idiot ! Tu es toujours comme ça Alex, ça suffit ! Pourquoi tu refuses la discussion ?!

-Parce que je ne veux plus t'écoutez comme je le faisais bêtement ! »

Il l'avait dit avec une telle violence que, surprit, le professeur le lâcha. Le brun s'écarta aussitôt.

« -Tu ne leurs à rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?fit doucement le génie pâtissier

-Non. Et je ne compte pas le faire.répondit l'autre avant de partir en direction de la pâtisserie »

Henri-sensei le suivit d'un peu plus loin, silencieux.

En entrant dans le magasin, Alex s'attendait à ce que tout le monde lui saute dessus en posant une grêle de questions. Mais non. Il n'y avait rient. Juste des éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine. Intrigué, l'adolescent s'y rendit…pour voir deux inconnus accrochés à Ichigo et Makoto, lesquels n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air très heureux.

« -Heu…Quelqu'un m'explique ?demanda-il à la cantonade »

Tout le monde se stoppa aussitôt pour se tourner vers lui. Devant tous ces regards insistant, le français se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

« -Makoto-kun, qui est-ce ?demanda la fille aux boucles brunes, accrochés de toutes ses forces au chocolatier

-C'est Alex Lucas, notre nouveau coéquipier.répondit celui-ci en tirant sur les bras autour de son cou avec désespoir

-Alex Lucas ?répondit le garçon qui tenait toujours Ichigo en le regardant d'un air suspicieux

-Heu….Oui. Et vous êtes… ?demanda le garçon aux cheveux sombres en les regardant »

La fille aux boucles, apparemment heureuse de la question, lâcha le blond et se mit à rire, d'un rire très coquet, le dos de sa main devant la bouche, l'autre sur sa hanche. Alex la regarda sans comprendre la raison de cet éclat de joie.

« -Je suis Koshiro Mya, fille du propriétaire du Château Seika !se présenta elle en rejetant une mèche en arrière, dans un geste théâtral

-Et moi, je suis Johnny, son cousin ! répondit l'autre garçon en prenant un accent américain

-Ah…Et bien, enchanté…dit en souriant Alex

-Johnny, Koshiro-san, vous n'avez pas répondu à notre question !intervint Ichigo. Pourquoi êtes-vous à Londres ?! »

Le dénommé Johnny la fit tourbillonner dans ses bras.

« -Mais pour mieux vivre notre amour !s'exclama-il. Je refuse de renoncer à toi, Ichigo !

-Malgré la promesse que vous aviez faite ?demanda Lemon, les poings sur les hanches, l'air pas très contente

-Notre promesse ne valait que pour un seul Mya en tripotant la cravate de Makoto »

Alex les regarda avec des yeux ronds, imité par Gelée. L'un comme l'autre ne comprenaient absolument rien à la situation. Henri Lucas arriva lui aussi dans la pièce et regarda les deux nouveaux arrivants qui ne lui accordèrent pas un regard.

« -Eh bien, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?demanda le blond en souriant

-Ah ! Henri-sensei, vous tombez pile au bout moment !s'exclama la fille du château Seika

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais que faites-vous à Londres ? Vous n'aviez pas une pâtisserie à faire tourner au Japon ?

-Nous sommes ici dans un but bien précis : récupérer ceux qui sont notre dû !clama la jeune fille en reprenant son petit rire

-Votre dû ?!s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux amoureux, rouges comme des cerises

-_Yes !_fit Maize en apparaissant de derrière la tête de son partenaire. Johnny et Mya ont traversé l'océan dans le but de vous reprendre afin de vivre leurs amours !

-Mais aussi pour prendre notre revanche sur notre précédente dé Marron

-Et peut-on savoir comment ?demanda Ichigo, un peu méfiante vis-à-vis de la réponse

-Rien de plus ça Koshiro-san en toussotant un peu pour éclaircir sa doigt avant de tous les pointer du doigt. Nous vous lançons un nouveau défi ! »

_To be continued…._

**Bon, et de un ! Et maintenant, passons tout de suite au deuxième , en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise ! Comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, je vais un peu accélérer le rythme sinon je vais predre des lecteurs en route moi - -''''….**


	11. Chapter 10:Nouveau défi

_Chapitre 10 : Un nouveau défi et une autre preuve d'amour._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! ATTENTION : C'est le DEUXIEME que je poste aujourd'hui ! Lisez d'abord le chapitre 9 avant de lire le 10 (c'est si beau la logique quand on y pense….) ! **

**Et avant tout parlons peu mais parlons bien : les deux chapitres en une fois ça ne deviendras (malheureusement) pas une habitude ! J'en met juste deux pour me faire un peu pardonner de mes deux mois d'absences, comme le dit si bien ma chère petite Macaron-chan que j'aime (comment brosser dans le sens du poil, leçon 1 !) ! Et au fait, si il manque encore des mots, ce ne seras cette fois pas de ma faute car j'ai vérifié et sur mon autre topic d'histoire ça ne le fait pas ! Il doit donc y avoir un problème sur ce topic ci ou alors je ne comprends pas… Assez de bla-bla, revenons à notre histoire !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**

La nouvelle tomba dans un lourd silence tandis que Mya affichait un petit sourire satisfait, suivit de son cousin.

« -Encore un défi ? demanda Makoto en appuyant ses mains sur la table en face de lui. Si c'est comme celui de la dernière fois, vous pouvez partir tout de suite !

-Oooh Makoto-kun, tu es tellement froid !susurra d'une voix mielleuse la jeune femme en lui envoyant un baiser. Ce défi-là est différent de l'autre car cette fois-ci, il nous engage à vie !

-Comme le remarquer Vanilla. Sauf que vous n'aviez pas précisé de quel coter cela n'engageait pas à vie !

-Eh bien sage que cette fois-ci cela est valable des deux côtés, esprits agaçant !siffla l'Héritière en jetant un regard agacer à la petite fée blonde

-C'est-à-dire ?demanda Ichigo

-Si vous perdez, Makoto-kun deviendras sur le champ mon époux !dit d'une voix rêveuse la fille aux cheveux roux, avec un air de princesse amoureuse. Mais si vous gagnez, nous renoncerons à vous. Et cette fois-ci pour toujours ! »

Les coéquipiers se regardèrent à tour de rôle, tandis qu'Alex et Gelée essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Henri-sensei, lui, observait la scène, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

« -Alors, acceptez-vous ce défi ?demanda Mya quand elle eut terminé son long rire victorieux

-Quel est ce défi?voulu savoir Marie, que la conversation intéresser aussi

-Le même que la dernière fois : si, à la fin de l'année, vous avez une meilleure rentabilité de vente que nous, vous gagnerez. Ou inversement bien sûr !répondit Johnny. Mais il ne suffit pas d'avoir une meilleure rentabilité ! La réputation de la pâtisserie comptera aussi !

-En somme, c'est un duel pour déterminer quelle pâtisserie est la meilleure….conclu Alex, qui commençait à comprendre un peu près ce dont il était question

-Parfaitement !approuva Mya d'un hochement de tête satisfait

-Et comment comptez-vous ouvrir une pâtisserie alors que tout le terrain du _Jardin de Marie_ est occupé ?intervint le professeur sans se départir de son calme »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, surpris, Marie la première, de le voir se mêler de cette conversation.

« -Ohohohoho !ria bruyamment la jeune fille rousse. Mais qui vous dit que je comptais utiliser le _Jardin de Marie _?

-Mya a déjà prévu un tout autre emplacement pour la nouvelle pâ Marron en relevant la tête d'un air satisfait

-Un tout autre emplacement ?répéta Makoto

-Si vous voulez bien nous Johnny et sa cousine en se dirigeant vers la porte »

Les adolescents et les Sweets Spirits se regardèrent avant de se décider à les suivre, Henri-sensei fermant la marche. Mya et Johnny les emmenèrent jusqu'au centre-ville. Ichigo regardait autour d'elle avec un grand sourire, accrochait au bras du chocolatier. Marie les observait du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire mais avait le cœur serré. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas tenir la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait et pourtant elle en mourrait d'envie !

La petite troupe finit par arriver devant un magasin très…richement décoré. Depuis les immenses fenêtres bordaient de rideaux velours, on apercevait un décor où le luxe régnait. Des fauteuils rouges et or, d'énormes tapisseries sur les murs, des tables sculptées… Une immense enseigne devant l'entrée complétait le tableau.

« -_Royal Impérial..._lut Lemon à voix haute en se dévissant le cou pour regarder en hauteur

-Parfaitement !confirma Mya avec un air hautain. Cette pâtisserie permettra aux clients de toucher du bout des doigts la vie de luxe aux XVIII siècle ! C'est un endroit à ma hauteur ! »

Les autres se regardèrent entre eux, légèrement blasé. Encore une pâtisserie de luxe ? Ca n'en faisait jamais que deux ! Ichigo observa avec un très grand intérêt les pâtisseries exposées derrière la vitrine, imitée par Alex qui ne disait mot. Il fallait au moins reconnaitre une chose : ces gâteaux avaient tous l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres !

« -Alors ?demanda la blonde en les regardant de haut, les poings sur les vous ce défi ?

-Pourquoi on accepterait ?demanda Kashino d'un air grognon. On a déjà joué notre avenir avec vous et on y a juste gagné un jour de tranquillité.

-Vous avez peur de ne pas avoir la même chance que la fois précédente ?demanda ironiquement Maize

-Absolument pas !s'exclama Vanilla en serrant sa cuillère entre ses petits poings

-Alors où est le problème ?fit Johnny en levant les paumes vers le ciel, son habituel sourire au visage »

Ichigo fit légèrement la moue en regardant son petit-ami puis ses deux autres coéquipiers avant de chercher silencieusement conseil près du génie pâtissier. Elle pesait mentalement le pour et le contre mais refusait de prendre le risque de perdre le chocolatier. Le regard du blond lui indiqua que celui-ci aussi ne savait pas quoi faire.

« -Je pense que le problème vient du fait que Ichigo et Makoto refusent de prendre le risque de perdre l'autre. Et c'est totalement Alex de sa voix calme. Comment peut-on pouvoir prétendre gagner le cœur de quelqu'un en le battant à un défi ? »

Mya se tourna vers lui, les joues gonflées de colère et le toisa sans un mot. Marie regarda l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres sans dire un mot, attendant la suite des évènements. Son regard ambré glissa lentement vers le professeur français. Et la ressemblance la frappa comme la foudre. Bon d'accord peut-être pas autant mais pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun l'ombre d'un doute.

« -Alex-sempai à raison !appuya Lemon en désignant la vitrine. La compétition et les sentiments ne vont pas ensemble, nous l'avons bien vu au Japon avant de partir à Londres !

-C'est la peur qui vous guide alors ?fit Marron de son petit air suffisant

-La peur de perdre celui que l'on Ichigo en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kashino d'un air possessif. La réponse est claire : nous refusons de jouer de nouveau nos sentiments !

-Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'acceptons pas de vous montrer que nous sommes meilleur que le blond en croisant les bras »

Sur le coup, les deux autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Ils se regardèrent, un air étonné et interrogatif sur leurs deux visages, imités par leurs partenaires fées.

« -Cette idée de défi n'est pas Henri-sensei en faisant un pas en avant. Je pense que cela peut vous permettre de progresser plus rapidement.

-Le but n'est pas de progresser, Henri-sensei !s'exclama avec violence Mya, apparemment outrée

-Eh bien dans ce cas, à vous de le changer. »

Sur ceux, il leurs tourna le dos et repartie, suivit de Marie. Les adolescents se regardèrent un petit moment avant de retourner au _Jardin de Marie_, laissant plantés là Mya et Johnny qui n'en revenaient toujours pas de s'être ainsi fait envoyer sur les roses.

« -Henri-sensei attendez moi s'il-vous-plait !appela Marie en trottinant pour rejoindre le blond »

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se tourna pour la regarder arriver.

« -Tu n'es pas restez avec l'équipe Ichigo, Marie ?demanda il gentiment

-Je…voulais vous parler un peu.répondit la jeune femme

-Oh ? Eh bien, je t'écoute Marie. »

Et voilà ! Maintenant qu'elle pouvait lui parler seule à seul, elle n'arrivait pas à se lancer d'un coup. Comme à chaque fois…A chaque fois, un nœud se formait dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Elle inspira discrètement par le nez pour se donner du courage et se lança.

« -J'ai remarqué quelque chose à propos de Alex et –elle

-Ah ? Et quoi donc ?demanda le français en reprenant lentement sa marche

-Vous portez le même nom. Et, physiquement parlant, vous vous ressemblez… »

Elle avait levé les yeux en disant ceci. Et elle put alors remarquer l'expression à la fois triste et songeuse qui assombrit le temps de quelques secondes le visage de l'adulte. Une expression passagère mais pas anodine. Elle s'arrêta.

« -Quels lien vous unis, Alex et vous ?demanda-elle avec sérieux, redoutant un peu de connaitre la réponse

-Quelque chose de compliqué Marie…répondit le concerné en levant le nez vers le ciel

-Expliquez-moi alors ! Je peux le comprendre, j'en suis sûre ! »

Elle avait parlé avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attendant la réponse du français. Mais celui-ci restait silencieux, observant le ciel d'un air songeur. Comme s'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Et cela lui fit réellement mal.

« -Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?!demanda-elle en serrant les poings devant sa poitrine. Pourquoi refusez-vous de me le confier, ce secret qui vous ronge ?!

-Marie…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ?! »

Elle n'écoutait même plus ce que le génie pâtissier lui disait, trop occuper à vider ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Henri Lucas la regardait, sans dire un mot. Soudain, le prenant par surprise, elle se serra contre lui, agrippant un pan de sa chemise. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, quand elle lui avait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

« -Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me laisser une chance ?demanda-elle dans un souffle, étouffant les larmes qui montaient dans sa gorge. Pourquoi refusez-vous que je vous montre mon amour… ?

-Marie, nous en avons déjà parlé…dit le français en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

-Mais je vous aime ! »

Elle avait relevé la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le professeur se retint de soupirer de dépit et voulus parler quand il remarqua qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de son visage. Lentement, mais sûrement, il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se posaient contre les siennes.

**J'avais envie de mettre un peu de scène « amoureuse » entre ces deux-là. Et ben ouais, le Henry/Marie j'aime bien ça moua ^^ !Bon j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plairont mes enfants !**


	12. Chapter 11: Aimer et détester à la fois

_**Chapitre 11 : Aimer et détester, c'est possible ?**_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Je vous gâte ce mois-ci dites donc ! Trois chapitres en un mois ! Certains me diront : EH BAH CE N'EST PAS DU LUXE ! Certes… Mais comprenez-moi !**

**Sachez que j'écris quand même plusieurs histoires et la fois et qu/SBAM/ ! Aieuh….D'accord j'arrête de vous servir des excuses foireuses et je vous mets le prochain chapitre…**

**Lecteurs : Eh bah enfin - !**

Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient chaudes et vraiment douces, son parfum agréable. Il aurait était si facile de se laisser aller…

_« -Reprend-toi !_s'intima le professeur »

Ignorant l'agréable sensation que ce baiser lui procurait, il prit les épaules de Marie et l'éloigna de lui, doucement mais fermement. Celle-ci essaya de prolonger le baiser mais rencontra la main du pâtissier. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard bleu qui se voulait sévère.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol mais ne bougea pas. D'un coter, elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir embrassé comme ça. Et de l'autre, elle se réjouissait, parce que c'était de loin la meilleure des sensations.

« -Marie, nous avons déjà eu ce genre de conversation, tu connais ma réponse et tu sais qu'elle ne changeras pas. Alors, s'il-te-plait ne refait plus ç Henri-sensei en la lâchant

-Compris, Henri-sensei…répondit la jeune femme en hochant doucement la tête »

Et voilà, elle sentait les larmes qui commençaient à lui picoter les yeux ! Hors de question de perdre la face devant lui ! La pâtissière inspira à fond et, alors que le blond allait lui dire quelque chose, tourna les talons et partit en marchant aussi vite que possible, pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes. Le français la regarda partir sans un mot et, avec un petit soupir, se frotta le coin de la tête.

« _C'est juste une impression ou je fais du mal à beaucoup de monde en ce moment ?_pensa-il, dépité »

Il resta un moment immobile, ne sachant pas où il devait aller. Finalement, il décida de retourner à l'hôtel, histoire de pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

Ichigo poussa un petit soupir de dépit et appuya sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, assise sur le plan de travail. Elle était inquiète. Et ça se voyait !

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça ?lui demanda son petit-ami en posant l'assiette qu'il était en train de ranger

-Je pensais au défi que nous ont lancés Koshiro-san et Johnny…Même si nous avons refusés, je suis sûr qu'ils vont tout faire pour nous faire participé, à notre insu...répondit-elle en balançant lentement ses jambes

-Eh bien c'est à nous d'être sur nos gardes et de leurs montrez qu'on ne s'en prend pas à nous impunément ! »

La jolie brune tourna la tête pour regarder le blond et ne put retenir un sourire. La détermination qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son petit-ami la rassurait d'un côté et lui redonnait de l'énergie. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit les bras et se blottit contre lui, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Le pauvre Makoto vira au rose bonbon et resta un moment, les bras levés, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Finalement, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et lui rendit son étreinte.

« -Il faut nous le dire si on vous gêne !fit avec un sourire malicieux Alex en entrant dans la cuisine, un torchon en main »

Les deux amoureux virèrent au rouge coquelicot et se séparèrent aussitôt, sans oser se regarder, balbutiant « M-mais pas du tout ! » ! Le jeune homme les regarda avec un sourire et posa le torchon sur la table pendant que Lemon entrait aussi, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« -Alex-sempai ?appela elle en croisant les bras

-Oui ?fit le concerné en se tournant vers elle

-Il faut que l'on parle. »

Le ton sérieux de la jolie blonde faisait impression sur l'atmosphère dans la pièce, personne n'osait protester ! La pâtissière s'assit à la table pendant que les autres faisaient de même.

« -Tu n'aimes pas Henri-sensei, c'est indé ça elle. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu portes le même nom de famille que lui et tu lui ressemble physiquement. Pourtant tu persiste à dire que vous n'avez rien à voir l'un et l'autre. »

Le visage du jeune pâtissier brun s'était fait de plus en plus dur jusqu'à se fermer comme une huitre. Tous écoutait Lemon et approuvait silencieusement ses paroles, guettant les réactions de leur ami.

« -Alors Alex-sempai dit le nous clairement : as-tu un quelconque lien de famille avec Henri-sensei ?termina Lemon en croisant les mains, son visage se radoucissant un peu »

Alex se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna la tête, sans prononcer un son. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Et surtout pas à ses amis. Parce qu'il savait que cela pourrait tout changer.

Il sentit une main se posait sur la sienne et, surpris, baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Ichigo.

« -Alex, explique-nous…demanda la jolie brune avec un doux sourire (à rendre jaloux le chocolatier !)

-Je…Désolé, mais je ne veux pas parler de…de cet homme.répondit l'adolescent en se levant, le nez baisser

-Mais pourquoi ?s'exclama Vanilla en se plaçant devant son nez, légèrement impatientée

-Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

Surprise, la petite fée blonde recula de quelques centimètres tandis que le jeune homme baissait le nez.

« -Désolé mais je…Je ne veux plus parler de ç il avant de sortir de la pièce en les saluant de la tête »

Hanabusa le regarda partir, une main sur le menton pour mieux réfléchir. Quelque chose clochait, le tout était maintenant de savoir quoi. Mais pour le moment, cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

Alex alluma la lumière, éclairant la cuisine d'une lumière jaune avant de se diriger vers le plan de travail. Il était encore tôt et, pour une fois, il s'était réveiller en premier, et comptait bien en profiter pour offrir un bon petit-déjeuner aux autres. Depuis une semaine qu'ils avaient ouverts la pâtisserie, ils prenaient très peu de temps le matin pour manger, ce qui se ressentait aux alentours de midi, notamment du côté de l'estomac d'Ichigo qui se manifestait avec enthousiasme !

Tout en battant ses œufs, il réfléchissait. Les autres l'avaient laissé plus ou moins tranquille sur sa « parenté » avec Henri Lucas, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais l'air déterminer qu'il lisait sur le visage de Marie quand il la regardait lui disait que ce n'était pas terminer. Ah cette Marie, il la regardait souvent, ce que Gelée ne manquait pas de lui rappeler avec malice, juste pour le plaisir de l'embêter ! Bon, il devait s'avouer qu'il la trouvait très jolie, voir belle mais bon… Ce n'est pas comme s'il était amoureux d'elle !...N'est-ce pas ?

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, manquant de lui faire lâcher sa poêle sous le coup de la surprise. Allons bon qui était assez fou pour l'appeler à sept heure trente du matin ?! Sans même vérifier le numéro, il décrocha.

« -Allo ?fit il en posant l'ustensile sur la gazinière

_-Alex, c'est moi. Ne raccroche pas !_ »

L'adolescent serra le petit appareil au risque de le briser puis inspira pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de colère !

« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Et pourquoi vous appelez à cette heure ?!

_-S'il-te-plait arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est idiot, gênant et ridicule…_

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Maintenant, crachez le morceau !

_-Très bien. Je voulais te dire qu'il allait falloir te décider à tout expliquer. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu le leurs cachent ! »_

Et voilà, encore la même chanson ! Ça en devenait lassant, pénible, voir même risible ! Il s'appuya contre un mur, le bras légèrement croisé, les sourcils froncés.

« -Je ne compte pas leurs dire parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, tout simplement et vous ne m'y forcerez pas.

_-Tu as honte de ce que tu es ou quoi ?!_

-T'imagine pas à quel point ! »

Il se mordit aussitôt la langue. Déjà, parce qu'il avait parlé assez fort pour être entendus des autres, s'ils étaient réveillés. Et ensuite parce qu'il savait que sa phrase allait faire mal. Très mal. Un silence la suivit d'ailleurs.

_« -Très bien. Mais il va falloir que tu me dises une bonne fois pour tout pourquoi et que tu m'écoute. Quoique ça, tu ne sais pas faire. »_

Un « tûûût » indiqua qu'il avait raccroché et, la main tremblante, il posa le téléphone sur la table avant de s'assoir, le regard dans le vide. Il en avait assez…Plus qu'assez.

Des larmes vinrent lui piqués doucement les yeux et, malgré lui, coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans l'espace que formé ses bras.

Quand les autres arrivèrent, à moitié endormie, rien ne laissez deviner qu'il avait pleuré. C'est même avec un immense sourire qu'il les salua en servant ce qu'il avait préparé.

La journée était enfin finie ! Après une journée entière à courir dans tous les sens, les jeunes gens n'en pouvaient plus et ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : se reposer ! Et Ichigo, affaler sur une chaise avec un air bienheureux sur le visage, semblait celle qui en avait le plus besoin ! Les petites fées étaient également affalées sur la table, des mines fatiguées sur le visage.

« -Je ne pensais pas que ce serais plus dur qu'au la jolie brune. Comment ça se fait que je sois aussi épuisééée… ?

-Parce que nous avons plus de monde et d'espace à gérer.répondit le chocolatier en s'installant à ses cotés

-Sans parler que la compréhension orale n'est pas toujours évidente !fit Marie, droite sur son tabouret »

Les autres acquiescèrent sans un mot tandis que Chocolat tapotait sa cuillère contre la table afin d'obtenir leurs attentions.

«-Ce n'est pas terminer !dit-elle d'une voix forte. Il reste encore des courses à faire pour les repas !

-Oh nooon…gémit Lemon. J'avais totalement oubliée…

-Je peux à peine bouger, alors faire des courses…souffla Ichigo avec un air de désespoir

-Je peu y aller seul si vous Alex en posant une carafe de café chaud sur la table, son sourire aimable aux lèvres

-C'est gentil Alex mais on ne peut pas te laisser faire toutes les corvées seul…commença la jolie brune en lui souriant à son tour

-Mais c'est vrai que cela nous coupa Marie en levant le nez pour regarder le jeune homme »

Celui-ci croisa son regard doré et rosit légèrement en voyant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il lui retourna son sourire (avec plus ou moins d'aisance) et se tourna vers les autres.

« -Alors je vais y aller dès maintenant, avec un peu de chance il n'y aura pas trop de monde dans les magasins !dit-il en faisant signe à Gelée de venir sur son épaule »

La Sweet Spirit violette s'installa et, une fois son manteau attrapé, le pâtissier fila comme une flèche, laissant ses amis entre eux. Ichigo ne perdit pas de temps pour se tourner vers la jeune femme blonde.

« -Tennouji-san, pourquoi là-tu laissé aller faire les courses seul ?demanda-elle. On aurait pu y aller avec lui au moins !

-Parce que c'est un moyen pour nous de mettre ce temps à profit et d'en savoir enfin la pâtissière, sans se départir de son calme. Et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : demandé à Henri-sensei. »

Les trois jeunes gens et les fées se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Carrément ? Marie devait vraiment vouloir découvrir le secret d'Alex pour poser la question au français !

L'hôtel était immense, luxueux, à moitié vide et assez intimidant ! Ichigo regardait tout autour d'elle, ses grands yeux chocolat observant avec ravissement et admiration les riches décorations, imité de sa partenaire qui ne la quittait pas d'un pouce, se sentant (à juste titre !) toute petite !

La belle blonde n'eut aucun mal à obtenir le numéro de la suite d'Henri Lucas et, suivis des autres, s'installa dans l'ascenseur.

« -C'est immense !fit Mint en comptant les boutons des étages »

Un petit « ding » leurs indiquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à leurs étages et ils sortirent avant de tomber devant une porte. Marie hésita. Le souvenir du baiser était encore bien présent dans son esprit et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le professeur mettait le sujet sur le tapis, devant les autres. Si cela arrivé, elle ne formulerait qu'un seul vœu : disparaitre dans un petit trou de souris à tout jamais !

Ichigo la devança et frappa à la porte avec son énergie habituelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur le français qui les regarda avec un air légèrement surpris.

« -Hum ? Marie, les enfants, que faites-vous ici ?demanda-il en les regardant à tour de rôle. Il y a un problème ?

-Nous voudrions vous parlez de Makoto en faisant un pas en avant, d'un air décider »

L'adulte paru surpris et, après une petite seconde d'hésitation, se poussa pour les laisser entrer. A peine eurent-ils fait un pas que les adolescents et les fées des pâtisseries s'arrêtèrent.

« -Woaah c'est immense !s'exclama Ichigo en tournant pour ne rien rater »

On voyait tout de suite que ce n'était pas un hôtel étoilé pour rien ! Le blond sourit devant leurs yeux ronds avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Marie. Celle-ci éviter délibérément son regard, les joues légèrement roses.

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! Comme c'est Noël,je veux bien vous dire que dans le prochain, vous découvrirez un tout nouveau personnage et saurez QUI est Alex (enfin…Plus ou moins ! Niark niark !)**

**Allez, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et j'espère que le Père Noël à étais généreux avec vous !**


	13. Chapter 13:Quand tombe le masque

_Chapitre 12 : Quand tombe le masque…_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Pfffff….Même pas envie de me justifier parce que c'est toujours la même chose : le boulot, l'écriture, le stress, la flemme, le manque d'inspiration… Ouais, ça fait beaucoup…**

**Bon, comme dit au chapitre précédent, vous allez ENFIN savoir QUI est Alex ! Enfin…Peut-être D !**

**XXX**

La décoration, plus que riche, faisait littéralement briller les yeux d'Ichigo qui tournait sur elle-même pour mieux voir, imitée par sa partenaire sous les yeux des autres. Henry-sensei referma la porte et, d'un geste de la main, les invités à s'assoir sur le canapé crème.

« -Je vais vous préparez quelque chose à -il gentiment avant de disparaitre dans une autre pièce

-Un gâteau fait par Henri-sensei ! J'en rêve !s'exclama la jolie brune, plus que ravie »

Marie sourit et se retint de lui dire qu'elle en avait déjà mangé un nombre incalculable, de par son apprentissage avec le professeur. Honey sorti de ses cheveux et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

« -Un problème, Honey ?demanda la jeune femme

-Je sens une présence…répondit la petite fée du miel

-Moi aussi je le sens !s'exclama à son tour Chocolat, bientôt imiter par les autres fées »

Les pâtissiers se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Il semblait presque évident que Henri-sensei avait une Sweets Spirit, c'était donc la présence que les autres ressentait, non ?

Un bon moment après leur arrivée, le professeur reparut, portant un large plateau où trônaient un sublime gâteau et des tasses de thé fumantes.

« -Merci d'avoir attendu !dit-il en posant son fardeau sur la table pour les servir »

Ichigo remercia et s'empressa d'en prendre un morceau. Elle sombra aussitôt dans le tourbillon de saveurs sucrées que renfermaient la pâtisserie, un sourire béat aux lèvres. A travers toutes ces saveurs, elle pouvait presque sentir toute les émotions que le pâtissier y avait mises. Et, très discret, elle pouvait sentir comme un parfum de nostalgie.

« -Alors les enfants ? Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut cette visite surprise ? demanda Henri-sensei en attrapant sa tasse de thé

-On voudrait vous posez des questions…commença Makoto

-Oh, très bien ! Sur quel sujet ?

-Sur Marie en relevant la tête, pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait rejoint, afin de le regarder »

Tous purent voir l'expression du visage changer en à peine quelques secondes. Son sourire disparut et son visage s'assombrit légèrement.

« -Et que voulez-vous savoir sur Lucas ?finit-il par demander. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de vous révéler grand-chose vous savez.

-Henri arrête tout de suite de mentir !cria une voix aiguë venant de nulle part »

Sursautant, les jeunes gens regardèrent de tous les côtés. Surgissant de nulle part, une petite fée aux cheveux marrons et vêtu de verts apparus aux côtés du professeur….pour lui administrer un bon coup de cuillère sur le crâne !

« -Tu ne peux pas leurs raconter des mensonges alors qu'ils ne cherchent qu'à savoir la vérité !clama la Sweets Spirits en lui donnant un autre coup

-Outch ! Macaron, arrête tout de suite !dit à son tour le français en esquivant un troisième coup de cuillère

-Henri-sensei…C'est votre fée ?demanda inutilement Ichigo en pointant la concernée avec de grands yeux »

Comme si elle venait de se rappeler ses bonnes manières, la dénommée Macaron se tourna vers les jeunes et les autres fées pour faire une petite révérence, grand sourire aux lèvres

« -Je suis Macaron, la partenaire de Henri Lucas ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance !dit elle

-Oh, et nous nous sommes…commença Makoto

-je vous connais déjà tous !l'interrompit la nouvelle venue en faisant tournoyer sa cuillère avec un grand sourire. Quand à toi, dit leurs tout de suite !ajouta-elle en se tournant vers son partenaire »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupir. S'il le fallait vraiment !

« -Qu'elles sont vos questions ?demanda-il, d'assez bonne grâce

-Eh bien…On à remarquer que Alex n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup vous aimer et…on voudrait savoir Ichigo en tournant un doigt sur le bord de sa tasse

-Pour répondre à cette question, je vais devoir tout vous raconter.

-Nous ne sommes pas presser.répondit Marie en le regardant droit dans les yeux »

Tous les autres approuvèrent. Pas question de rater une si belle occasion de découvrir la vérité, après toutes ces interrogations et ces incompréhensions ! Henry Lucas expira et prit sa tasse, pour commencer.

« -En effet, je connais Alex personnellement et ce, depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne vous connais vous tous, y compris toi ça-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond, comme pour mieux réfléchir. Et la raison en est simple : Alex est mon petit frère. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis, le temps que l'information fasse « tilt » dans les neurones de tout le monde, les adolescents bondirent sur leurs pieds, imités de leurs petites fées, criant en chœur « Eêêêêêh ? ». Henry-sensei leurs fit un léger sourire en reculant de quelques centimètres, histoire de se mettre à l'abri de leurs surprises.

« -Vous…Vous êtes le grand-frère de Alex ?!fit Makoto en posant d'un coup violent ses mains sur la table basse qui en trembla

-Eh bien oui, il me semble que c'est ce que je viens de dire…confirma le professeur avec un léger sourire. D'ailleurs, vous n'aviez pas remarqué que nous avons le même nom de famille ?

-Alex nous avais dit que cela ne voulait rien dire et que « Lucas » était très courant en France.répondit Lemon »

Le français blond leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, en effet, cela ressemblait parfaitement aux genres de choses que son petit frère dirait pour se sortir d'une situation qu'il jugeait inconfortable.

« -Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup sur le plan physique pourtant…fit Ichigo, toujours imperturbable. A part peut-être la forme du visage…

-Henry et Alex ont tous deux hérités des caractéristiques différents de leurs parents !fit Macaron en tournoyant énergiquement sa cuillère, produisant une poussière magique autour d'elle »

Avant que son partenaire n'est le temps de l'en empêcher ou de protester, une photo apparu devant les jeunes gens et les Sweets Spirits qui se penchèrent pour mieux voir. Une famille…

Une belle jeune femme, les cheveux aussi noirs que du charbon et les yeux tout aussi sombre, riait dans les bras d'un homme blond aux yeux clairs. Devant eux, deux enfants se serraient dans leurs bras en souriant, le plus jeune tirant un malheureux chat par la queue.

Ichigo sourit un peu en se penchant un peu plus. Alex était le portrait de la femme et l'autre garçon, un adolescent sans doute, ressemblait à l'homme.

« -_Ca fait bizarre de voir Henry-sensei enfant !_pensa-elle en gloussant doucement

-Effectivement, vous ressemblez tous deux à vos Marie en souriant aussi »

Le génie pâtissier fusilla sa partenaire et reprit la photographie, prenant quelques secondes pour l'admirer un peu avant de la reposer sur un autre meuble.

« -Cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi Alex ne vous apprécie Makoto avec son sérieux habituel. Ce devrait même être le contraire !

-J'y arrive.répondit Henry-sensei en souriant légèrement. Vous devez sans doute le savoir, je viens d'une famille de pâtissier et ma grand-mère à fonder l'Académie St Marie. Mes parents étaient tous deux pâtissiers et Alex et moi suivions la même voie. J'ai commencé par étudier la pâtisserie à Paris puis, en grandissant, mes parents m'ont envoyé dans de nombreux pays différents afin que je découvre de nouvelles pâtisseries pour mieux me former. Pendant ce temps Alex, qui n'avait pas encore onze ans, rester avec nos parents. Je les voyais assez rarement mais nous nous en accommodiants. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire et ça ne m'empêcher pas de garder d'excellents contacts avec mes parents et mon petit frère. »

La jeune fille brune vit le visage de son professeur s'assombrirent et compris qu'ils arrivaient au point noir de l'histoire.

« -Mais…Il y a eu ce que l'on peut appeler un drame… Comme je l'es dit, je voyageais sans cesse et le travail, ainsi que ma formation de professeur me prenait tellement de temps que je n'avais plus beaucoup l'occasion de voir ma famille. Je voyais bien qu'Alex particulièrement en souffrait mais ne disait rien…Mes parents eux, faisaient semblant de rien et continuer de me soutenir dans ce que je faisais. Je leurs aient envoyé un livre contenant des photos de toutes les pâtisseries que j'avais essayé ainsi que plusieurs gâteaux en leurs disant de faire vite, pour qu'ils soient encore consommables pendant un certain temps. Alex était resté seul à la maison pendant que mes parents se rendaient en voiture à la poste. On était en hiver et il y avait quelques plaques de verglas sur la route. Un homme ne devait pas être au courant ou alors il n'y avait pas fait attention, ayant trop bu…Tout juste est-il que ce conducteur est soudainement apparus devant la voiture de mes parents. Mon père a sans doute essayé de l'éviter mais les roues ont dérapés sur une plaque de verglas et ils se sont littéralement foncer dedans, de plein fouet…Même si la vitesse n'était pas très grande, cela à suffit…Bilan, un blesser grave et deux morts. »

Ichigo et Lemon sentait les larmes piqués doucement leurs yeux tandis que Marie et Makoto reniflaient discrètement. Etrangement, cette histoire rappeler à Ichigo celle de Hanabusa. Sauf que lui avait eu la chance d'avoir sa mère en vie. Macaron tapota un peu la joue de son partenaire qui lui offrit un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Il but une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre :

« -J'étais à l'autre bout du monde à ce moment et je ne l'es appris qu'au bout d'un très long moment, à savoir un mois et demi. Le temps de remplir tous les papiers et de revenir en France, deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de mes parents et leur enterrement. Quand je suis rentrée dans la maison, je pensais qu'Alex devait être effondré quelque part et je pleurais déjà à moitié en entrant pour le voir. Il était assis dans la cuisine et fixer le mur. En m'entendant arriver, il s'est tourné vers moi…Et…Je n'oublierais jamais la façon dont il m'a regardé à ce moment-là…J'ai essayé de le prendre dans mes bras mais il m'a évité…Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais totalement perdu. J'aurais voulu qu'il crie, pleure, hurle, m'insulte ou même me frappe. Mais rien ! Juste du silence et des regards incendiaire qui me fixait avec gravité. »

Cette fois, Ichigo laissa librement couler ses larmes, sous les regards compatissants de sa petite fée qui n'était pas loin de laisser couler l'eau elle aussi. Le chocolatier vérifia que personne ne regardait et lui prit la main pour essayer de la consoler un peu.

« -Etant le plus proche parent de Alex, je suis devenu son tuteur légal. Nous vivions à Paris et j'avais stoppé mes voyages pendant un temps pour essayer de briser la glace entre nous. Mais, sans me prévenir, il s'est inscrit à l'internat et continuer de rester muet avec moi. Je n'arrivais plus à le comprendre, plus j'essayais de lui parler et moins j'avais l'impression de réussir. Il faisait tout pour ne pas me voir et refusait catégoriquement de répondre à mes questions. Un jour j'ai demandé à une de mes tantes si elle savait quelque chose et elle m'avait répondu qu'Alex avait vécu ce silence de ma part comme un abandon pur et simple.

-J'imagine que cela a due être un véritable choc pour vous…fit Mint avec sa timidité habituelle

-Oui…Mais ma plus grosse erreur ce n'est pas de ne pas avoir étais là quand il avait besoin de moi. J'ai essayé de le forcer à venir faire un voyage au Japon avec moi, il a refusé et j'ai perdu patience…Nous avons eu une énorme dispute où il m'accusait surtout d'avoir fait passer mon propre intérêt avant notre famille et d'avoir envoyé mes parents à la mort avec ce colis. Sur le coup, nous avions atteint le point de non-retours. »

Et comment ! Ce n'était pas une mince accusation ça ! La pâtissière aux cheveux chocolat se moucha bruyamment avant de s'essuyer un peu les yeux.

« -Comment avez-vous réussis à le convaincre de participer à votre projet de second _Salon de Marie ?_demanda Marie. Car je suppose qu'après ça, vous ne vous adressiez pratiquement plus la parole.

-Tu suppose bien Marie.répondit son professeur avec son sourire doux habituel. Je ne lui est laisser le choix. Je l'es inclus dans le projet sans le lui dire puis j'ai utilisé une « interprète » pour le mettre au courant. Je vous laisse imaginer sa fureur !

-Il à faillis t'empaler avec une louche !fit Macaron, pour l'anecdote

-Oui bon. Maintenant vous savez tout. »

Ils ne savaient sans doute pas tout mais, aux yeux de Ichigo, ils en savais assez pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas encore ! Mais elle allait trouvée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de réflexion !

« -Henry-sensei ! Nous allons vous aidez !s'exclama-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds

-Comment ça ?fit le concerné en levant la tête pour la regarder

-Nous allons vous aidez à vous réconcilier avec Alex ! »

Un autre long suivi cette seconde déclaration. Henry-sensei et les autres allaient répondre quand le téléphone de l'adolescente sonna. Elle décrocha, souriant comme à l'accoutumer.

« -Allo ?fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse

-_Allo Ichigo? C'est Alex…_

-Oh Alex! »

En entendant le nom de son frère, le génie pâtissier se redressait tandis que les autres se penchés vers Ichigo pour entendre toute la conversation.

« -Il y a un problème ?

_Ca je ne peux pas te le dire parce que je n'en sais rien ! Mais je pense que vous feriez mieux de venir avec les autres, ça pourrait vous intéresser._

-De quoi ?

_-Je crois que vos deux amis ont encore fait des leurs… Tu sais, Mya et Johnny. »_

Tous se figèrent. Allons bon, il y avait longtemps…

XXX

**Et voilà maintenant vous savez tous sur notre fameux Alex ! Bon, vous vous doutiez sans doute qu'ils étaient de la même famille non ?**


	14. Chapter 14: Plan d'amour à parer

_Chapitre 13: Plan d'amour à parer !_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon bon bon~ Que dire mes petits lapins en sucre…Ah oui !...En fait non ! Bon, je n'ai rien à dire alors je vais me taire hein ? Parait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire quand on ne sait pas quoi dire.**

**Et sinon une précision : je ne sais toujours pas d'où vient ce –bip- de –bip- de bug à la –bip- qui enlève des mots !...Je sais ! C'est un esprit qui veut m'envoyer un message !**

**(ah et j'ai enlevé les mots pas beau, on ne sait jamais, si des fois une âme innocente trainée dans le coin…)**

**XXX**

Après avoir tout juste salué Henry-sensei de mots jetés à la vas-vite et d'hochements de têtes rapides, les jeunes pâtissiers filèrent à toute vitesse, suivit de près par leurs fées. Ichigo et Makoto couraient en tête. S'il s'agissait de Mya et Johny, ça ne pouvait que mener à une catastrophe pour leur couple !

La chance étant de leurs côtés (notamment pour ce qui était des transports en communs et des feux rouges), ils arrivèrent en peu de temps au _Jardin de Marie._ Alex les attendait devant le _Rêve Couleur_, les cheveux en bataille.

« -Alex qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Ichigo en le rejoignant, le souffle coupé par la course

-Il se passe que vos deux amoureux transis ne font pas dans la demi-mesure ! Regardez un peu par-là ! »

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée. Leurs yeux se firent alors aussi ronds que des assiettes. Gigantesque ! Un immense château plein de cœurs rouges sur la façade se dressait un peu plus loin, dans des tons blancs et rouge. Le château de la reine de cœur de Alice aux Pays des merveilles !

« -M-mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!bafouilla Lemon en pointant le château du doigt

-Ca c'est, je cite, la pâtisserie _Palais Saveurs_ de votre Héritière et de son cousin. Il est toujours en travaux à l'intérieur, juste à coter du _Jardin de Marie_.expliqua Alex en y jetant un vague coup d'œil. Et il fait déjà du bruit dans les bancs !

-Alors c'était ça qu'Ojou-sama entendait par « un nouveau défi ».souffla Vanilla. Elle veut encore nous faire de la concurrence en nous jetant son luxe à la figure !

-Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état Alex ?demanda Marie en désignant ses cheveux et uniforme en bataille

-Ah,ça…répondit le concerné avec un petit soupir. J'étais en train de regarder le panneau publicitaire du _Palais Saveur_ quand une troupe de filles en furies m'a littéralement sauté dessus en poussant des cris aigus… J'ai mis un temps fou à leurs échapper ! »

Ichigo pouffa discrètement de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami. Celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de son succès auprès de la gente féminine ! Un peu comme Makoto d'ailleurs.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du magasin en soupirant de concert. Voilà qu'un gros souci leur tombait directement sur la tête… !

« - Ce qui est quand même incroyable, c'est qu'elle se lance alors que nous avons déjà refusé…soupirant Mint en se posant sur la table

-L'Héritière est têtue comme une mule !intervint Chocolat. Mais elle ne peut pas faire un défi sans concurrent, elle doit avoir autre chose en tête !

-Et si elle comptait vous achetés ?suggéra Alex, un doigt sur le menton

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?demanda Marie

-Eh bien…Si elle a assez d'argent elle peut facilement racheter les pâtisseries du _Jardin_…Surtout si son château à beaucoup de succès ! Par exemple, elle et son cousin, vont sans doute commencer par nous prendre notre clientèle, puis nous « sauver » de la faillite en rachetant le _Rêve Couleur_. On serait alors à sa merci et là…expliqua le brun en terminant par un claquement de doigt suggestif »

Les autres se regardèrent. Si on prenait en compte la détermination de l'Héritière, cette théorie tenait parfaitement la route…

« -Mais pourquoi prendre les clients du _Jardin de Marie_, alors que son château n'en fait pas partie ? demanda Ichigo, qui avait un peu de mal à suivre la logique

-Elle vise haut, tout simplement.répondit son petit-ami en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Et il se pourrait qu'elle vise trop haut. Et si cela arrive, ce sera à nous d'en profiter au mieux !

-Et comment ?demanda de nouveau Ichigo, la tête penchée sur le coter

-En ne nous laissant pas prendre notre clientèle pour commenç gentiment Alex d'un ton très professionnel. Et aussi, en nous diversifiant dans nos activités.

-Comme par exemple, des nouvelles pâtisseries, des ateliers de pâtisseries ou bien des concours ?demanda, pleine d'enthousiasme, Vanilla en se plaçant devant son visage

-C'est une idée.répondit le concerné en souriant légèrement »

Marie leva la tête pour le regarder. Quand on observait bien, il avait quand même plusieurs ressemblances physiques avec son grand frère. La forme du visage et des yeux, le même sourire très doux…D'ailleurs, comment allaient-ils lui annonçait qu'ils étaient au courant de son « secret » ?

« -Excusez-moi il y a quelqu'un ?fit une voix depuis l'entrée »

En se tournant, les jeunes pâtissiers virent une femme, le haut du corps penché dans le magasin, qui les regardait d'un air interrogateur. Armer de se son sourire le plus gentil, Alex se précipita devant elle afin de la renseigner au mieux. Marie profita aussitôt de l'occasion pour se pencher vers les autres jeunes gens et leurs Sweets Spirits.

« -Je vais me charger de dire à Alex que nous savons tout à propos de son lien de parenté avec -elle en veillant à ce que le concerné n'entende pas. Je le ferais à la fin de la journée, quand il n'y aura plus personne.

-Tennouji-sempai, tu veux qu'on reste le temps que tu le lui dises ?demanda, également à voix basse, Ichigo

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Les autres hochèrent lentement la tête tandis que Gelée tournait avec impatience autour des fées pour savoir de quoi il était question. On osait lui faire des cachotteries ?!

Xxx

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à Alex qui s'activait au service en salle, épaulé par lemon. Le garçon courait partout, infatigable, ayant pour chacun un joli sourire. Impossible de penser en le voyant comme ça qu'il était capable de colère violente !

Elle espérait qu'il ne réagisse pas trop violement à la nouvelle que la pâtissière blonde allait lui annoncer… D'autant qu'elle s'en voulait un peu d'être allée voir Henry-sensei dans son dos…Même si cela lui avait permis de comprendre bien des choses.

Xxx

« -Alex, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide à finir la vaisselle ?demanda Ichigo avec une moue soucieuse. Je m'en veux de tout te laisser comme ça pendant que nous on sort…

-Ne t'en fait pas je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.répondit le concerné en souriant. Profite un peu de ton petit-ami, ne t'occupe pas de moi !ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil »

La jeune fille rosit un peu et sortit du magasin, joyeuse comme un pinson, rejoignant Makoto qui l'attendait en tapant du pied d'un air impatient. Marie, dans l'encadrement de la porte extérieure, les regarda s'éloignés pendant un moment avant de retourner dans le _Rêve Couleur_. Alex lui tournait le dos depuis la cuisine, une assiette dans les mains, fredonnant une chanson.

« -Alex ?fit la jeune femme en le rejoignant

-Hiii !fit l'adolescent en sursautant avant de se retourner d'un coup. Marie ?! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, pourquoi es-tu toujours là ?! Tu n'es pas partie avec les autres ?

-Excuse-moi te t'avoir effrayé. Je suis restée parce que j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.

-Comme par exemple, la raison de votre absence du début d'après-midi ? »

Perspicace le garçon ! La jeune femme sourit et s'assit en hochant la tête. Alex rosit un peu et essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa vaisselle, sentant son cœur cogné un peu plus fort et vite. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il avait remarqué le trouble que la belle pâtissière déclenchait en lui à chaque fois qu'il se voyait, à savoir presque en permanence, Autant être honnête, Marie lui plaisait beaucoup.

« -_Pas la peine de te faire des illusions Alex…_pensa-il en laissant échapper un petit soupir. Je t'é -il à voix haute. Vous êtes allés faire du tourisme ?

-Non, nous sommes allés voir Henry-sensei. »

Alex se figea aussitôt sur place, serrant l'assiette humide entre ses doigts de toutes ses forces. Marie remarqué cette immobilité et hésita un peu avant de poursuivre.

« -Il nous à tout expliquer. Il nous a raconté, tout ce que tu avais choisi de nous cacher. Nous savons maintenant que tu es son petit-frère. »

Crac ! L'assiette se fendit en deux, chaque moitié dans une main du pâtissier aux cheveux noirs qui tremblait silencieusement. La blonde se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« -Alex je comprends ce que tu…

-Mais non justement tu ne comprends pas ! D'ailleurs comment pourrais-tu comprendre ?! Tout ce que tu as pour moi c'est de la pitié mal placée, parce que tu me vois comme un « gamin qui se rebelle à cause de la perte de ses parents » ! Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Tu défends celui qui te parait le plus plausible ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ton professeur ! »

Les deux moitiés d'assiettes finirent en miettes sur le sol, lancés avec une force rageuse, faisant sursauter Marie. Alex fixait les débris en haletant de rage.

« -A…Alex, il nous a tout expliqué, ce qui s'était passé pour tes parents justement et…

-Mais je suppose qu'il a oublié de préciser que c'est lui qui les as envoyé à la mort, pas vrai ?

-Ce n'était pas sa faute ! »

La pâtissière mis une main sur sa bouche, surprise de son brutal éclat. L'adolescent la fixa longuement, ce qui la mis mal à l'aise, mais elle vit la tristesse gagné peu à peu sur la colère dans les yeux noirs.

« -Tu dis ça parce que tu l' -il faiblement

-Ou…heu, non, enfin oui mais pas…bafouilla la blonde, rouge

-Tu n'as qu'à croire qui tu veux après tout…De toute façon je m'en doutais bien… »

Sur cette dernière parole, l'adolescent enjamba les débris d'assiette et sortie du magasin en courant à toutes jambes, essayant de garder la tête haute malgré les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Marie retint un soupir de dépit. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait horriblement coupable de quelque chose…Honey sortit de ses cheveux et lui caressa un peu la joue pour essayer de la consoler.

Xxx

Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure de la soirée et par ce temps de chien ?! Des questions dans la tête, Henry-sensei laissa sa documenterie ennuyeuse sur la table basse et alla ouvrir la porte où des coups impatients se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand quand il tomba nez à nez avec un Alex haletant, trempé comme une soupe…et qui le fixer avec un air enragé.

**XXX**

**Là, vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous avez attendus très longtemps !  
>Ah au fait je crois qu'il y a un bug quelque part dans le nombre des chapitres… Dans le doute : celui-ci est le 13 et celui d'avant étais le 12 (j'aime quand tout est clair !)<strong>


	15. CECI EST UNE INFO COLLECTIVE

Triste chose pour moi, heureuse nouvelle pour vous sans doute… :

J'ai cédé (bien malgré moi je vous ASSURE !) à la pression sociale, au mouvement de la société quoi… Et pourtant j'ai longuement lutter…Si longuement…Mais voilà le mal est fait.

Désormais vous aurez la joie, que dis-je, l'immense plaisir (QUI à tousser ?!) de me voir sur…*suspense* FACEBOOK ! Eh oui c'est malheureux à dire je sais…

Ce Facebook ne me servira qu'à UNE, ou deux, chose : Tenir l'actualité de mes très nombreuses fanfic et mes romans ! Comme ça, ô lecteurs chéris, vous pourrez savoir l'avancement de tel ou tel choses, me posez des questions, voir me suggérer des idées ou me faire des demandes.

Ah et pour les commandes de lemons…Si vous voulez me les faires sur Facebook OK mais heu…Evitez d'en dire TROP (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ou pas ?) Du genre, juste le noms du couple, ça me suffit LARGEMENT ! Je veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant…

Sur ceux voilà…Je m'en vais m'enterrer dans une caverne lointaine.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 14 : Explications fraternels_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Y a toujours du monde par ici ? Eeeeh ooooh ?*se prend des tomates dans la gueule* Ah oui vous êtes toujours là ^0^' !**

**XXX**

Henry-sensei fixait son frère sans un mot, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Finalement, il décida d'opter pour une option soft.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici par ce temps Alex ?demanda-il. Tu es trempé !

-Je suis venu te dire deux ou trois mots.répondit le concerné

-Oh, eh bien entre alors ! Tu vas pouvoir t'essuyer un peu.

-Pas la peine j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Eh bien je t'écoute alors…De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as raconté à Marie, Ichigo et les autres, mais je peux aisément le deviner.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

-Oh arrête ! C'est pas la peine de me faire le coup du « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » ! Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu as pu leur raconter, le seul problème c'est le pourquoi tu leur à raconter. Je suis venue te dire que tu peux utiliser tous les moyens que tu veux, mes coéquipiers compris, ça ne changeras rien. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait à papa et à maman !

-Ce n'était pas ma faute !

-Si ! Tu les as envoyé droit à la mort et après tu m'as abandonné ! Mais ça, tu as oublié de le dire pas vrai ?! Tu as raconté l'histoire comme ça t'arranger, comme tu sais si bien le faire après tout ! Et tu as décidé d'utiliser tes élèves pour te faire « pardonner » ! Jouer avec le cœur des autres ne te suffit plus ?!

-Alex ça suffit ! Je ne permets pas de m'insulter !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission Henry ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire alors salut. »

Et sur ceux, l'adolescent se retourna et partit en direction de l'ascenseur sans plus se préoccuper du professeur. Celui-ci le regardait partir sans dire un mot. Et pourtant ! Et pourtant il en avait des choses à lui dire ! Il voulait l'attraper, lui dire qu'il n'était pas un manipulateur, qu'il n'avait jamais voulus utiliser Ichigo et les autres pour lui forcer la main, lui dire que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avais abandonner mais bien lui, Alex, qui ne lui avait plus jamais répondu, que lui aussi souffrait de la perte de ses parents, mais qu'à force de se tourner le dos, aucun des deux ne pourrait relever la tête. Il y avait encore bien des choses qu'il souhaitait lui dire, mais comment les lui dire ? Non, plutôt, comment les lui faire entendre, lui qui ne l'écoutait plus ? Il avait essayé des centaines de fois et c'était toujours heurter à un mur de silence et de rancœur. Comment parler à quelqu'un qui repousse jusqu'aux liens de sang ? Que faire à part attendre et essayer ? Comment dire qu'on était là, qu'on avait le devoir de soutenir quoi qu'il se passe ?

Il ne pouvait rien dire de tout ça. Alors, il se contenta de regarder son frère monter dans l'ascenseur et repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant derrière lui des sillons d'eau de pluie. Il fit un pas en arrière, referma la porte de l'appartement et s'affala, plus qu'il ne s'installa, sur le canapé avant de fixer une photo poser sur la commode.

« -Tu dois pas être fière de tes fils maman…pensa le génie de la pâtisserie en lâchant un petit soupir désolé »

XxX

Ichigo soupira un peu et tapota son crayon sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle n'avait pas d'inspiration, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligner d'ailleurs. Enfin, plus précisément, elle avait une tonne d'images en tête mais elle ne parvenait pas à en faire des idées de pâtisseries concrètes. Et ce n'était pas très pratique.

« -Eh, une voix masculine derrière elle. Ta pause déjeuner est bientôt terminer et tu n'as pas fini ton déjeuner !

-Je sais mais j'étais occuper…répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers son petit ami qui lâcha doucement la vaisselle sale dans l'évier géant

-Occuper à quoi ? Tu imagines de nouvelles pâtisseries ?

-Eh bien plus ou moins…Mais je ne trouve pas de bonnes idées…

-Si tu n'as pas d'idées, tu laisses tomber et tu fais autre chose. Ca ne sert à rien de te forcer, il n'en sortira rien de bon.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. »

Avec un petit soupir désolé, la jeune pâtissière ferma son carnet de croquis et tira vers elle son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Le chocolatier sourit un peu en la voyant et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Ils avaient finalement ouvert leur pâtisserie et les clients ne s'étaient pas fait attendre, apparemment attirés par le coter « français » de la boutique, ce qui donner une salle plutôt pleine. Alex et Tennouji enchainait les commandes, et avec le sourire s'il-vous-plait.

Sauf que les sourire d'Alex semblaient assez faux par moment. Surtout quand ses yeux croisaient ceux de la jeune femme blonde. Depuis hier, celui-ci ne semblait pas dans un état de bonne humeur. Il avait plutôt sa tête « Tu me cause un peu trop et je te bouffe. Piger ?! » Oui oui compris ! Même Gelée évitait son partenaire, de peur de finir sur du papier tue-mouche.

Marie soupira discrètement en regardant l'autre pâtissier qui évoluer dans la salle en veillant à garder une distance de sécurité entre eux. Henry-sensei l'avait appelé hier soir, assez tard, pour lui dire qu'il y avait eu des explications à sens unique…Et elle se sentait assez mal d'être un peu la cause de ce nouveau conflit entre les deux frères.

« -Décidemment, quand Alex fait la tête à quelqu'un, il n'y va pas à moitié !pensa-elle en secouant ses cheveux longs. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait les réconcilier tous les deux…. »

Quelque chose fit alors un petit « tilt » dans sa tête. Une sorte d'idée. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre avait un comportement étrange avec elle, du même type qu'elle avec son professeur. Et, étant donné qu'il l'avait plus ou moins avoué de lui-même, on pouvait en arriver à la conclusion qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Et elle pourrait peut-être utiliser ces sentiments pour leurs permettre de se réconcilier entre eux….Et éventuellement d'avoir une véritable chance avec Henry-sensei…

« -Non mais Marie qu'est-ce qui te prend d'avoir des pensées pareils ?!pensa-elle en secouant violemment la tête. Tu n'as pas honte de vouloir le manipuler comme ça alors que la situation n'est déjà pas facile pour lui ?! »

Mais l'idée était quand même tentante… Elle se souvint alors du baiser qu'elle avait volé à son professeur…Et de la manière dont il l'avait repoussé. Comme il le faisait toujours.

« -Pourquoi tu t'acharne comme ça ma grande ?pensa-elle tristement en entrant dans la cuisine pour prendre les commandes. Tu l'aime oui, mais lui non et tu le sais parfaitement…Autant chercher un peu de réconfort ailleurs… »

C'était nul comme état d'esprit mais là, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, si elle voulait conserver son mental. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un SMS à son « ami d'enfance », celui qui avait toujours était là pour lui avouer son « amour ».

Xxx

Makoto soupira fortement en redressant un peu le sac de fruits qu'il portait dans ses bras. C'était encore lui qui avait était au marché pour faire quelques courses, Ichigo s'étant visser sur sa chaise pour essayer de trouver de bonnes idées. Lemon était en train de nettoyer et Alex et Tennouji-san faisaient l'inventaire. Il n'y avait donc que lui de disponible… Pas que ça le dérange de faire le marché, c'était même plutôt agréable, surtout quand il faisait beau. Et aujourd'hui il faisait beau. Mais il avait une mauvaise impression, une sorte de sentiment de malaise…Comme s'il était suivi, observer…

Et son impression de danger se justifia quand il entendit un immense « Makoto-kuuuuuuun » résonner dans toute la place du marché. Il eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le coter, esquivant de très peu Mya qui manqua d'atterrir dans un stand de tomates bien fraiches. Elle fût heureusement sauvée de justesse par ses deux majordomes qui l'arrêtèrent juste à temps !

« -Ooooh Makoto-kuun, tu es si agile !roucoula l'Héritière en lui envoyant un petit bisou volant

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!demanda le chocolatier blond en allant se réfugier derrière un poteau, l'air profondément terroriser

-Mais qu'elle question Makoto-kun ! Je suis venue te prévenir que mon _Palais Saveurs_ va ouvrir et qu'il va littéralement vider le _Jardin de Marie_ de sa clientèle et qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes directement avec moi pour que l'on puisse se marier immédiatement ! N'est-ce pas mon Makoto chéri~ ?

-Non merci !répondit le concerné en retenant un frisson horrifier. Nous sommes parfaitement capable de nous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, avec ou sans argent par liasses.

-Oooh Makoto-kun…Tu es si courageux~ !

-C'est ça…Désolé senpai, mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire ! »

Et sur ceux il s'enfuit littéralement, poursuivi par les petits cœurs qui flottaient autour de la tête de son « admiratrice » qui gigotait un peu en le regardant partir. Son petit Makoto était décidément parfait ! Et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser à Ichigo.

XXX

**Booon c'est pas super long mais au moins, on avance un peu dans l'histoire ! C'est déjà ça ! **

**J'ai l'impression que mon style d'écriture à un peu changer…Est-ce juste une impression ?**


End file.
